I Can't Trust You
by Yue m00nlight
Summary: Pria itu kembali mengeluarkan smirk evilnya, "Aku datang kesini karena kau yang memanggilku, dan aku bisa membantumu untuk membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang menyakitimu bahkan bila perlu berlutut memohon kepadamu" tuntasnya setelah memotong ucapan Baekhyun yang tampak berpikir. [CHAP 7 UPDATE] Yaoi/ChanBaek/ Slight! KaiBaek/ Baek x Others/ EXO
1. prolog

Prologue

**Tittle : I Can't Trust You**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : Baekhyun**

**?**

**Genre : Romance, little bit Angst **

**Fantasi**

**Rate : T – T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : Wuahaahahahahahaaaaaa #alayakuza**

**Yue datang kembali setelah mendapat ilham yang jatuh dari langit #eh,masa?**

**Entah kenapa tangan Yue gatal banget pengen nulis cerita ini setelah joging tadi sore (?), tapi ini baru prolog nya aja loh #naikturunkanalis **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story chinguuu~**

Tak berharga, mungkin itu adalah sebuah kata yang bisa menggambarkan diri seorang Byun Baekhyun sekarang. Hidup sebatang kara setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan, punya hyung yang gila, diusir dari rumah setelah semua kekayaannya direbut saudara ayahnya, ditinggalkan kekasih karena selingkuh, berhenti sekolah karena tidak ada uang dan di jauhi semua teman yang dulu dekat dengannya setelah dia jatuh miskin.

Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya diri seorang Baekhyun? Perutnya bergejolak lapar, sudah tiga hari ini Baekhyun belum makan apapun kecuali air putih dari taman. Ingin sekali Baekhyun membalas sakit hatinya, pada orang-orang yang sudah membuat dia menderita seperti sekarang tapi tentu saja itu hal yang mustahil. Mengingat dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah apa-apa lagi, tidak seperti dulu yang bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudahnya karena harta kekayaan melimpah yang dia punya.

Bila perlu, Baekhyun rela menjual jiwa nya pada iblis asal itu bisa membalaskan sakit hati pada orang-orang terkutuk itu. Namun itu semua tidak mungkinkan? Ini tahun 2024 dimana jaman sudah canggih, robot-robot bekerja pada manusia, kacamata pintar yang bisa melakukan video call atau searching internet bahkan mobil yang menyetir sendiri.

Dulu semua itu bisa Bakhyun miliki dengan mudah namun sekarang? Jangankan rumah, untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan sejak kemarin saja dia tidak bisa. Baekhyun mengumpat di taman yang terlihat sepi di malam hari. _Sial! Bagaimana ini?_ Mata Baekhyun mulai berkunang-kunang dan memburam, kepalanya terasa berat. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mau mati sekarang sebelum dia membalaskan dendamnya namun tubuhnya berkata lain karena setelahnya tubuh kurus dan mungil itu jatuh ke jalan sepi dan kotor.

Kelopak mata sipit itu mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, kepalanya terasa dingin karena sesuatu menempel di dahinya. Aroma pewangi ruangan menelusup masuk dalam indra penciumannya, masih dengan mata tertutup tangan si mungil itu meraba-raba sekelilingnya.

_Apa aku sudah mati_, batin Baekhyun miris saat merasakan benda selembut kapas dan sangat nyaman di sekeliling tubuhnya. Tangannya masih setia meraba-raba tempat itu sampai akhirnya berhenti ketika tanpa sengaja tangannya memegang sesuatu yang keras dan lembut secara bersamaan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara berat, sexy dan enak didengar itu menyadarkan aksi meraba-raba sekeliling. _Apa itu suara malaikat_, lagi Baekhyun membatin bingung.

Sebuah tangan meraba lembut pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit kotor, "Bangunlah, aku tahu kau sudah sadar" ujar suara sexy itu lagi membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya kamar yang berwarna kuning lembut.

Mulut Baekhyun membuka lebar begitu melihat keadaan, mewah dan glamour adalah pikiran pertama yang hinggap dikepala Baekhyun setelah mendudukan dirinya di tempat lembut yang ternyata adalah ranjang mewah ukuran king size.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak lebar walaupun tetap kecil, begitu selesai mengamati ruangan yanng diduga adalah kamar tidur yang luas bahkan mengalahkan luasnya kamar Baekhyun dulu.

Terdapat sebuah nakas kecil berisi lampu tidur di sebelah kanan Baekhyun, lantai kamar yang ditutupi karpet tebal dan lembut, disudut ruangan terdapat pintu yang disebelahnya sebuah sofa berwarna cream dengan meja kaca kecil dan televisi LED tertanam di dinding berhadapan langsung dengan tempat tidur.

Sebelah kiri tempat tidur terdapat nakas yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah smartphone mahal berwarna hitam, di pojok ruangan setelah nakas terdapat sebuah pintu dengan ukiran rumit.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang, kakinya memakai sandal rumah yang sangat lembut melangkahkan kaki ke arah tirai putih transparan dibaliknya terdapat pintu kaca geser yang terbuka. Baekhyun melangkah ke balkon kamar setelah membuka pintu tadi, matanya menatap kagum sekeliling rumah apalagi tepat dibawah balkon ada taman yang tertanam bunga indah beraneka warna dan sedap dipandang.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, menikmati angin pagi yang terasa dingin membelai kulitnya. Tampaknya ini masih terlalu pagi, cahaya matahari terlihat masih redup dan pagar balkon basah karena embun yang hinggap disana. "Masuklah diluar dingin!" seru namja yang keberadaannya sempat Baekhyun abaikan.

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang karena lelaki itu mengisaratkannya dengan jari setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu kaca. Kepala si mungil masih menunduk, tanpa berani menatap namja yang telah menolongnya jujur saja Baekhyun tidak bisa percaya dengan siapa pun lagi melihat masa lalunya yang selalu dimanfaatkan. "Apa karpet itu lebih menarik dibandingkan aku?"

Setelah menghela napas beberapa kali, Baekhyun menatap orang yang sudah menolongnya dan Tampan! Seru baekhyun dalam hati melihat paras rupawan si penolong. "Aku tahu, kalau aku tampan jadi jangan berlebihan seperti itu" Hei, kenapa dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun? Dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran kan?

Kenapa namja ini mau menolongnya? Ah benar! Pasti dia menginginkan sesuatu dari Baekhyun, bukankah begitu semua orang? Menolong karena ingin sesuatu. "Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan sesuatu darimu. Lagipula, apa yang kau punya sementara aku bisa memiliki semuanya dengan mudah termasuk dirimu" namja itu mengulas seringaian mengerikan namun tetap saja tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

"Ka-kau bisa m-membaca pikiranku?" tanya Baekhyun tergagap saat si namja penolong, tiba-tiba mengendus-endus wajah bahkan leher Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku bisa membaca pikiran orang yang memanggilku!" ujarnya terkekeh pelan setelah selesai mengendus Baekhyun yang sekarang wajahnya memerah sempurna karena malu.

Tunggu, tunggu dulu! Baekhyun merasa tidak kenal dengn pria tampan ini, dan apa tadi dia bilang? Baekhyun memanggilnya, What the he-

Pria tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, menjilat sedikit telinga Baekhyun dengan seduktif dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya membuat si mata sipit bergidik geli. "Tidak perlu takut, aku akan menolongmu" ujarnya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap sepasang iris Baekhyun lekat.

Mesum! Itu kata kedua untuk pria penolongnya setelah kata tampan, lagipula bagaimana dia menolong Baekhyun tanpa ada maunya. "Aku tidak butuh ban-"

Pria itu kembali mengeluarkan smirk evilnya, "Aku datang kesini karena kau yang memanggilku, dan aku bisa membantumu untuk membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang menyakitimu bahkan bila perlu berlutut memohon kepadamu" tuntasnya setelah memotong ucapan Baekhyun yang tampak berpikir.

Menarik tapi bagaimana? Baekhyun tertarik tapi- "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Byun Baekhyun. Aku bisa mewujudkan semua keinginanmu dengan mudah, karena aku bukan manusia tapi iblis" lanjutnya membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya horor.

Baekhyun bimbang, haruskah dia menerima tawaran pria tampan dihadapannya ini yang mengatakan dirinya iblis dan membalaskan dendam di hatinya? Atau dia menolak dan melupakan saja keinginannya balas dendam serta hidup terlunta-lunta dijalan.

**Inspirasi cerita ini didapat setelah Yue selesai joging tadi sore, memang disini belum ada pairnya selain Baekhyun jadi kalian boleh request mau yg official couple atau yang crack juga ga masalah. Yue terima semua usulan kalian untuk devil, pair, dan tokoh lainnya dalam cerita ini itupun kalau kalian ingin lanjut.**

**Silahkan pilih chinguuu~**

**LANJUT / DELETE ?**

**Tolong tulis keinginan kalian dikotak review chinguuu~**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : My Wish

**Tittle : I Can't Trust You**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : Baekhyun**

**?**

**Genre : Romance, little bit Angst **

**Fantasi**

**Rate : T – T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : Anyyeong^^ readersdeul...**

**Yue kembali dengan chap 1 dari cerita ini, tapi untuk pair dan yang lainnya masih belum ditentukan ya karena banyaknya permintaan Chanbaek, Krisbaek, Kaibaek dan Hunbaek. Jujur aja Yue jadi bingung mau nentukan pairnya, nah chapter satu ini khusus untuk si devil yang akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun jadi masih buat perjanjian gitu dan belum masuk ke inti ceritanya ya. Okeeeh, ga perlu banyak bacot yuk cekidooottt...Kamera, roll, ACTION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story chinguuu~**

Dalam sebuah bangunan mewah bergaya eropa klasik, di sebuah ruangan tampak namja tinggi sedang duduk dan menghisap cerutu ditangan kanannya dengan tenang sambil menutup mata. Terlihat dengan jelas dia sedang santai, atau memang wajahnya selalu stay cool seperti itu setiap hari entahlah tapi ketenangan itu di ganggu dengan-

BRAAAKKK

Pintu terbuka dan seorang namja masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan, tidak sopan memang tapi perduli apa dia dengan semua etika bertamu toh itu tidak berlaku didalam neraka ini. Tunggu...neraka? dia tidak bercanda bukan, masa dia bilang ini neraka.

"Ketuk dulu pintunya kalau mau masuk" titah pria pemilik ruangan tanpa mau menatap si tamu-tak-tahu-sopan-santun itu, karena dia tahu dengan jelas dari semua penghuni neraka ini hanya satu orang saja yang berani bersikap kurang ajar dan itu dia.

Dengusan sebal terdengar dari namja pelaku penggebrakan pintu, bukannya menyahut atau sekedar minta maaf dengan santainya dia malah duduk dikursi depan meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan si pria pemilik ruangan.

"Aku bosan" ujarnya malas sambil menopang dagu menggunakan sebelah tangan, menatap pria tinggi pemilik ruangan yang sekarang balas menatapnya tajam..

Si pria tinggi hanya mengela napas berat, "Lalu kau mau apa?" dia tahu apa yang diinginkan namja berambut hitam didepannya ini.

Namja bersurai hitam itu hanya memutar mata bosan, oh ayolah dia pasti tahu apa yan diinginkannya. "Aku ingin pekerjaan, hyung~" rengeknya setelah terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap jendela ruangan dengan bosan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang semakin sedikit permintaan pada kita" pria tinggi itu melangkah menjauh dari namja yang masih menatap gerak-geriknya, "Kau tahu jaman sudah berubah, manusia sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan kita dan semakin sedikit manusia diluar sana yang memiliki hati penuh dendam" ujarnya sambil memijit pelipisnya karena pusing.

Namja bersurai hitam itu tampak berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung goda saja para manusia itu?" usulnya setelah berpikir memutar otak. "Bukankah memang itu tugas kita sebagai iblis?" tanyanya antusias menatap si pria tinggi yang kini kembali duduk dikursinya.

Kalau memang semua semudah itu, tentu saja dia tidak perlu pusing-pusing lagi dengan permintaan para iblis lainnya yang selalu sama setiap hari MARI MENGGODA MANUSIA DAN MENDAPATKAN JIWA MEREKA SEBAGAI SANTAPAN. "Apa kau lupa dengan perjanjian antara dunia kita dan para malakat?" ujarnya santai sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

Perjanjian, perjanjian sial yang dilakukan raja mereka dengan kerajaan malaikat tentang para iblis tidak akan menggoda manusia kecuali si manusia yang meminta. "Tentu, tidak mungkin aku melupakan perjanjian yang dibuat si tua bangka itu dengan para malaikat!" ketusnya tak terima.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku bukan?" si pria tinggi tersenyum puas, sementara yang ditanya hanya mendengus kesal. "Dan berhentilah memanggilnya tua bangka, karena dia adalah ayahmu-" pria tinggi terlihat serius sekarang dan berdiri disebelah si namja bersurai hitam. "dan juga ayahku serta pemimpin kita semua, raja iblis yang agung Lucifer" tandasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu namja sekaligus dongsaengnya lembut.

Pria tinggi itu adalah hyung sekaligus anak pertama dari raja iblis, dan namja tidak tahu sopan santun itu adalah dongsaeng sekaligus anak kedua si raja. "Aku mohon hyung, aku sangat bosan~" rengeknya sekali lagi.

Sekarang mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan, menatap keluar neraka yang sepekat malam dari balkon ruangan kerja si pria tinggi. Terlihat pemandangan biasa dari sana, manusia disiksa, menjerit, meronta, terbelah, tercabik, lalu tubuhnya utuh kemballi seperti semula dan siksaan itu dilakukan tanpa bosan berulang kali.

Atau anjing-anjing neraka yang berwarna hitam, sedang mengoyak atau mencabik-cabik perut manusia lain di ujung jalan sana dengan sadis, sungguh memualkan! Tapi sekali lagi itu semua pemandangan yang biasa disini.

Pandangan kedua pria itu teralih ke dalam ruangan, saat muncul sebuah kertas hitam tergulung pita merah sewarna darah dengan ajaib di meja kerja pria tinggi menimbulkan suara berdebum pelan.

"Itu untukku!" seru namja bersurai hitam berlalu menuju meja dan membaca kertas yang baru datang dengan antusias setelahnya seringaian mengerikan namun tampan tercetak diwajahnya. "Menarik" ujarnya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya setelah menyerahkan gulungan tersebut pada hyungnya yang tampak serius membaca.

"Baiklah dia milikmu" putus si pria tinggi sambil menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada adiknya yang tampak mengeluarkan sayap hitam dipunggungnya.

Si adik hanya mengambil kertas tersebut dan menghilang ditangannya begitu saja, kertas itu berisi data dari manusia yang meminta tolong pada mereka alias iblis dan mungkin akan menjadi perjanjian jika si manusia selesai membuat kesepakatan.

Terdengar sebuah suara menggema dalam rungan tersebut, "Aku tidak mau mati sekarang, tidak sebelum aku membalaskan dendamku pada mereka semua" suara namja yang terdengar merdu namun penuh dendam didalamnya. "Pergilah, sebelum kau terlambat dan buatlah dia tertarik untuk mengikat perjanjian dengan kita" ujar si pria tinggi membuyarkan lamunan dongsaengnya. "Sangat disayangkan jika dia menolak perjanjian dengan kita" tambah nya lagi sebelum sang adik meninggalkan ruangannya dalam hitungan detik.

"Karena dia spesial adikku, semoga kau berhasil mengikatnya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul, korea Selatan Tahun 2024**_

Gemerlap malam kota Seoul, membuat semua mata terpukau menatap dunia yang semakin canggih dan juga robot dimana-mana bahkan tampak sebuah restoran masakan Korea dengan seorang robot sebagai kokinya melayani pengunjung. Tapi tidak cukup menggoda untuk namja bersurai hitam yang berjalan dengan angkuhnya menelusuri jalanan kota tersebut.

"Wah, tampan sekali dia"

"Astaga, belum pernah aku lihat pria seperti dia"

"Dia sudah punya pacar belum ya?"

"Omo, dia benar-benar perfect!"

"Dia seperti bukan manusia"

Memang aku bukan manusia tapi iblis, pikir pria bersurai hitam itu dalam hati dan tersenyum tampan sambil tetap berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Sementara para yeoja yang melihat senyum menggoda miliknya hanya memekik tertahan dengan terus menatap kepergian namja yang di gosipkan mereka di belokan terdekat.

Langkah lebarnya terhenti didepan sebuah gerbang dengan tulisan taman, seringaian di wajahnya kembali muncul dengan cepat dia masuk kedalam taman. _'tunggu aku baby'_ batinnya semakin menjauh dari gerbang taman.

Terlihat sebuah tubuh mungil tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya di tanah kotor, si iblis tampan menggendong tubuh mungil tersebut ala bridal style membawa pergi ke suatu tempat dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh sepanjang jalan yang diberikan orang-orang padanya.

Aneh? Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin seorang namja tampan dengan pakian serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah menggendong seseorang yang terlihat kotor dan bau di pelukkannya tanpa terlihat risih atau jijik.

"Ke mansion keluarga lord" gumam si iblis tampan, setelah tiba dijalanan gelap dan sepi dengan secara ajaib muncul sebuah lubang hitam didepannya. Tanpa ragu kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam lubang dan menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang seolah ditelan lubang aneh itu dan menghilang tanpa jejak atau bekas.

Mewah dan glamour, isi dari mansion yang disebut oleh si iblis tampan setelah muncul didalamnya dengan menggendong tubuh mungil yang pingsan dan melangkah naik kelantai tiga mansion itu. Membuka pintu sebuah kamar tanpa kesulitan sama sekali, meletakkan tubuh mungil dengan perlahan di atas sebuah ranjang indah dan mewah yang dihiasi tirai penutup yang terikat rapi di empat sisi tiang ranjang.

Awalnya si iblis tampan ingin membersihkan tubuh mungil dihadapannya, tapi di urungkan karena melihat wajah polos manusia yang masih pingsan dengan tatapan lembut. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut wajah sedikit kotor itu, tapi langsung ditarik dengan cepat saat kulit si mungil terasa panas atau demam. "Apa aku harus mengobatinya" monolognya seorang diri.

Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya pakaian kumal, lusuh dan bau sudah berganti dengan piyama mewah dan kembut tanpa membersihkannya terlebih cukup simpel, dia tidak mau di tuduh melakukan yang aneh-aneh bila si mungil sadar nanti.

Konyol memang tapi dia masih tahu cara bersikap baik, atau bersikap sopan terhadap manusia yang terlihat rapuh saat ini.

Mata iblis tampan mulai memperhatikan dengan detail sosok tertidur itu, setelah mendengar dengkuran halus darinya dan menempelkan benda lengket dan aneh penurun demam di dahi si mungil.

'Byun Baekhyun'

Berusia 17 tahun, orangtua meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, hyung yang gila karena kematian mendadak orangtua mereka, pacar yang selingkuh dengan sahabat baiknya sendiri, harta yang habis terkuras oleh keluarga sang appa dan di tendang keluar rumah begitu saja karena sudah tidak berguna lagi bagi paman dan bibinya.

Untung saja hyungnya masih tetap di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa, dan biaya pengobatan sudah dibayar selama setahun penuh olehnya dulu sebelum harta itu berpindah tangan. Dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena tidak mampu bayar, dijauhi semua teman karena mendadak miskin, dan tidak makan selama tiga hari karena tidak punya uang. Kasihan sekali hidupmu!

Pikiran iblis tampan mulai terusik, ketika Baekhyun mulai sadar dan terdiam beberapa saat namun tidak lama sosok itu menatap bangunan kamar yang mewah dengan tatapan polos sampai mengabaikan semua ucapan dari iblis tampan yang sudah menolongnya.

Setelah si iblis tampan menyuruhnya masuk kekamar, kepala si mungil masih menunduk tanpa mau menatap dirinya. Apa dia kurang tampan? Ck, yang benar saja dia ini cukup tampan tepisnya sendiri dalam hati.

Keraguan bisa dirasakan si iblis tampan, setelah merayu Baekhyun yang tampak berpikir, memang semua iblis bisa membaca pikiran manusia yang meminta tolong pada mereka.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Byun Baekhyun. Aku bisa mewujudkan semua keinginanmu dengan mudah, karena aku bukan manusia tapi iblis" ucapnya meyakinkan, setelah cukup lama si mungil ini berpikir.

Tatapan horor namun entah kenapa terlihat lucu di mata si iblis, membuatnya terkekeh pelan dan yang ditatap mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. "Mana mungkin kau iblis" ujar Baekhyun setengah tak percaya dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat jelas diwajah cantiknya.

Akhirnya si iblis menghentikan kekehannya, "Mungkin setelah melihat ini kau akan percaya" dan tak lama muncul sepasang sayap hitam seperti sayap kalelawar di punggungnya dan menciptakan angin ketika mengepak pelan.

Lagi Baekhyun menatap horor si iblis, "K-kau ib-iblis" sungguh sulit mengucapkan kalimat itu keluar dari mulut melihat sayap itu kembali hilang di balik punggung tegap iblis didepannya.

Habis sudah kesabarannya, dengan cepat dia mencengkram tangan Baekhyun dan menghempaskan tubuh si mungil keranjang menindih tubuh pendek itu dibawahnya. Reaksi Baekhyun sangat menyebalkan, kenapa dia ingin lari saat ada orang yang ingin membantu dia balas dendam. Hmm ralat, iblis yang ingin membantu dia.

Tentu saja dia lari karena takut darimu, apalagi setelah kau menunjukkan wujud asli mu dihadapannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar iblis kurang ajar!" maki Baekhun berusaha mendorong-dorong tubuh yang menindihnya dan wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dari Baekhyun hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkunci disisi kepalanya oleh tangan si iblis, "Sebaiknya jangan melawan atau aku akan menyeretmu langsung keneraka. Percayalah anjing-anjing neraka peliharaanku pasti dengan senang hati mencabik-cabik tubuh indahmu" ancamnya dan membuat Baekhyun mengerut ketakutan.

Melihat baekhyun berhenti meronta, si iblis berbicara lagi di depan wajah mereka yang berdekatan. "Aku akan membalas semua dendammu, tapi sebagai imbalannya adalah nyawamu sendiri sebagai santapanku"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, karena itulah tugasku melakukan semua perintah manusia yang membuat perjanjian dengan kami"

"Apapun yang ku inginkan akan aku dapatkan?"

"Ya, kecuali bebas dari perjanjian ini" bisiknya seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun. "Kau juga akan mendapatkan tiga keinginan pertamamu sebagai bentuk perjanjian kita dimulai"

Hati Baekhyun mnggelap, mendengar dia bisa mendapatkan dan melakukan apapun dengan bantuan iblis ini tanpa perlu bersusah payah dan jiwanya sebagai imbalan rasanya itu hal yang mudah. Maka dengan mantap Baekhyun menjawab, "Aku bersedia mengikat perjanjian denganmu"

Mereka berdua terduduk diatas ranjang, Baekhyun menandatangani kertas hitam yang dibawa iblis tampan dengan menggunakan darahnya yang mengalir dari ibu jari setelah di iblis menggigitnya.

Sebuah cap jari terukir indah di atas kertas dan menghitam tanda perjanjian sudah dimulai dan tidak bisa dibatalkan dengan cara apapun juga. Kertas itu kembali menghilang secara misterius seperti kemunculannya beberapa saat yang lalu, "Jadi apa tiga keinginan pertamamu?" tanya iblis dengan suara berat dan sexynya menatap intens Baekhyun yang terlihat berpikir sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Dahi mulus yang terlihat berlipat berubah menjadi datar kembali, Baekhyun sudah menemukan jawaban iblis mengerikan namun tampan di hadapannya ini. Sebelum menjawab Baekhyun berdehem sejenak untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, "Baiklah aku sudah tahu apa tiga keinginan pertamaku"

Iblis tampan hanya mendengarkan dengan tampang tertarik, sebenarnya tanpa diberitahupun dia sudah membaca pikiran baekhyun tapi dia diam untuk mendengar suara si mungil yang enak didengar olehnya.

Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya karena si iblis masih terdiam mendengar tanpa berniat menjawab, "Tiga keinginanku yang pertama adalah . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue ...**

**Yue seneng banget lihat antusiasme kalian semua dikotak review, dan kebanyakan sepertinya ChanBaek shipper ya? Soalnya banyak yg minta ChanBaek sebagai pairnya, tapi tenang aja vote untuk pairnya masih berlaku kok sampai sabtu depan. Jadi readersdeul semua boleh request antara pair, mantan, hyung dan juga sahabat Baekhyun di ff ini.**

**Mari, kita balas review kalian semua . . . .**

**~Oh HunHan Zelus: Crack pair? Kaya nya itu ide bagus, tapi kita lihat dulu votenya di kotak review nae dongsaeng. Mana yang terbanyak itulah yang eonni buatkan pairnya. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~DahsyatNyaff: ini udah lanjut chinguuu semoga suka^^. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Baeklinerbyun: udah dinext, benarkah? Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ : kita lihat vote terbanyak ya, Yue ga bisa janji. Iya ini ff fantasy tapi untuk bagian devil sama... ikuti chapnya biar tahu. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Chika Love Baby Baekhyun:ini udah lanjut chinguuu, benarkah Yue juga penasaran XD hahahaha, mank tampang Chanyeol pervert yah? Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Nenehcabill: ya? Jangan teriak ntar suaranya abis XD Kris jadi iblis? Boleh juga tapi kita liat votenya ya, wah boleh juga usulannya Yue pertimbangkan untuk memasukkan ide kamu ke ff ini. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Neli amelia: Jinjja? Gomawo~ wah ide yang bagus, Yue pertimbangkan dulu ya kita liat aja gmna kedepannya dari ff ini. Chanbaek shipper ya? Suka ceritanya atau Chanbaeknya nih XD Ini udah fast update atas permintaan kamu chinguuu semoga suka ya. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ViviPExotic46: Ini udah lanjut malah fast update lagi, kalau soal itu kita lihat vote tertinggi aja ya dan untuk crack pair Yue juga udah nulis tentang itu tapi belum di publish monggo di tunggu. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Baguettes: Jinjja? Tapi kayanya gak deh, karena setelah Yue liat cerita itu (karena review dirimu) hanya dua bagian yang mirip, yaitu balas dendam dan perjanjian dengan iblis. Karena kalau dicerita itu dia balas dendam untuk orangtuanya yang dibunuh, sementara kalau ff ini orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil jadi beda donk? Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**Gomawooo utk yg meRiview, Fav / Follow**

**Ff Yue ini dan juga,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm Trap!

**Tittle : I Can't Trust You**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : ChanBaek**

**Cast : Temukan seiring waktu**

**Genre : Romance, little bit Angst **

**Fantasi**

**Rate : T – T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : Anyyeong^^ readersdeul...**

**Yue balik lagi dengan Chap 2 yang super gaje, sebelumnya terima kasih buat para readersdeul yang udah kasih ide untuk cast bahkan alur cerita^^ Daebak! Yue gak nyangka bakalan dapat respon sebaik ini dari kalian semua, gomawo~ oke deh gak perlu banyak bacot ini dia chap 2 nya...Kamera, roll, ACTION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dahi mulus yang terlihat berlipat berubah menjadi datar kembali, Baekhyun sudah menemukan jawaban iblis mengerikan namun tampan di hadapannya ini. Sebelum menjawab Baekhyun berdehem sejenak untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, "Baiklah aku sudah tahu apa tiga keinginan pertamaku"_

_Iblis tampan hanya mendengarkan dengan tampang tertarik, sebenarnya tanpa diberitahupun dia sudah membaca pikiran baekhyun tapi dia diam untuk mendengar suara si mungil yang enak didengar olehnya._

_Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya karena si iblis masih terdiam mendengar tanpa berniat menjawab, "Tiga keinginanku yang pertama adalah . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story~**

_**BAEKHYUN POV**_

Gelap! Semua nya terasa gelap dan juga sedikit panas. Sebenarnya ini dimana? Apa aku sudah mati? Tapi tidak, tidak aku yakin aku belum mati.

Suara apa itu? Dan kenapa mulutku terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan? Ahh, sial! Apa iblis itu menjebakku? Aku yakin aku belum mati, karena tidak mungkin di akhirat ada suara mesin mobil bukan?

Dan sekarang aku tahu, kenapa gelap.

Pasti mata dan mulutku disumpal kain.

Tapi siapa yang melakukan ini? Jangan-jangan iblis keparat itu. Shit! Tahu seperti ini aku tidak akan mau mengikat janji dengan dia.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian saat dimana aku mengikat kontrak dengan si iblis-tampan-namun-brengsek-itu...

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya karena si iblis masih terdiam mendengar tanpa berniat menjawab, "Tiga keinginanku yang pertama adalah . . ._

"_Pertama, aku ingin tahu siapa namamu?" ujar Baekhyun sambil memandang si iblis tampan dengan serius. Hei, sebelum dia meminta yang lain dia harus tahu namanya bukan? Tidak mungkin terus memanggilnya dengan iblis atau devil terus menerus. Mereka pasti punya nama di tempat asli mereka bukan._

_Si iblis mengerutkan dahi bingung, dia sedang berpikir sekarang. Di neraka ada peraturan tak tertulis yang melarang setiap iblis untuk memberitahukan nama mereka pada manusia._

_Alasannya itu terlarang, dan hanya mereka lah yang tahu._

"_Nama? Aku tidak punya nama Baek. . . kaulah yang harus memberi nama padaku" memang selama ini mereka diberi nama oleh para manusia yang melakukan kontrak dengan mereka._

_Baekhyun kesal, dia pikir Baekhyun bodoh apa. "Tidak mungkin kau tidak punya nama" baekhyun menatap si iblis yang duduk di depannya dengan ekspresi mengejek. "Bahkan gelandangan saja punya nama" ungkapnya semakin kesal._

_Si iblis hanya tersenyum maklum, manusia satu ini memang unik. "Ayolah Baek, tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Lagipula masa kau mau membuang permintaanmu hanya untuk tahu namaku?"_

_Baekhyun berpikir, memang benar apa yang dikatakan iblis menjengkelkan ini. Apalagi dia hanya punya tujuh permintaan saja. Tapi dia sangat penasaran, sungguh._

"_Itu penting, aku mau tahu namamu dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya bukan?" tantang Baekhyun sambil membusungkan dadanya angkuh._

_Hah, kalau tidak ingat hyung nya yang akan menghajarnya habis-habisan disana. Pasti dia akan menculik si mungil tapi keras kepala ini, membawanya ke neraka, memeliharanya, membelai-belainya seperti boneka dengan sayang dan menjadikan mainan paling menarik yang pernah dia miliki selama ini. "Aku akan memberitahukan namaku nanti" dilihatnya si mungil menggerutu tak jelas. "Setelah kau menyebutkan dua keinginanmu yang lainnya. Janji"_

_Si mungil tersenyum sumringah dia bahkan berteriak kencang dengan kedua tangan mengepal di atas kepalanya. "Yeay!" dasar, kelakuannya itu seperti anak kecil yang senang mendapatkan permen kapas setelah membujuk ibunya seharian sambil merengek-rengek._

_Si iblis tertawa geli, cih! Rasanya dia semakin tidak sabar menyeret si mungil ke neraka sekarang. "Baiklah, apa dua keinginanmu yang lainnya" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya ingin menjawab tapi-_

"_Dengar, ada beberapa peraturan di duniaku yang tidak bisa kami langgar" si iblis kembali melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memasang ekspresi serius. Sementara Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan mendengarkan. _

"_Pertama, kami tidak bisa mencabut nyawa manusia begitu saja" jari telunjuknya berada beberapa senti didepan wajah Baekhyun._

"_Kedua, kami tidak bisa mempengaruhi perasaan seseorang. Seperti jatuh cinta, benci, takut, atau gila sekalipun"mendengar kata gila, mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang hyungnya._

"_Ketiga, kami tidak bisa memonopoli kekuasaan atau harta seseorang. kami hanya bisa mempengaruhi pikiran mereka saja Baek. Semua itu harus dengan proses alami dan itu adalah peraturannya" Baekhyun hendak protes kembali, "Jika tidak terima silahkan protes saja pada ayahku, Pak tua Lucifer" si iblis mendengus kesal karena teringat ayahnya._

_Baekhyun pusing sekarang, padahal awalnya dia ingin membuat semua orang yang menyakitinya dulu mati mengenaskan. Lalu mengembalikan pikiran hyungnya agar bisa waras. Tapi-_

"_Pikirkan lah dengan baik Baek, kalau tidak kau akan menyesal dan itu tidak berguna" sekarang sosok iblis tersebut membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Disampingnya terlihat Baekhyun bersedekap dada sambil menekuk wajah imutnya berpikir keras._

_Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras diranjang membuat si iblis kaget. "Haah, kalau begini aku jadi pusing sendiri. Kenapa peraturan kalian konyol sekali?" bibirnya mengerucut sempurna, membuat si iblis menahan hasratnya untuk menyerang si mungil yang tampak menggairahkan ini mati-matian. _

"_Coba saja" perkataan itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka. Dia lupa kalau iblis disebelahnya ini bisa membaca pikirannya. Mereka berdua masih setia memandang satu sama lain, membuat si iblis mulai gerah._

_Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya kembali, membuat si iblis mengikuti. "Keinginan keduaku adalah" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, sebenarnya dia tidak yakin dengan keinginannya ini tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. "Aku ingin memiliki harta dan kekuasaan yang besar sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menentang keinginanku" lanjutnya mantap._

_Si iblis hanya mengangguk pelan, menyetujui keinginan si mungil. "Lalu keinginan ketigaku adalah aku ingin memiliki pesona mematikan. Hingga setiap orang yang aku inginkan akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku" kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih lantang. Seolah-olah memberi tahu pada seluruh dunia bahwa dia adalah sang penguasa disini._

"_Deal, maka terjadilah" ucap si iblis tiba-tiba. Membuat kertas yang ditanda tangani Baekhyun bersinar terang dan menghilang mendadak seperti kemunculannya. "Berikan tangan kiri mu"_

_Baekhyun ragu, namun tetap mengulurkan tangan kirinya seperti yang diminta. Si iblis mendekatkan wajahnya seperti ingin mengecup telapak tangan nya. "Ini agak sedikit sakit jadi tahanlah" setelah berkata demikian tanpa memandang Baekhyun, si iblis tanpa diduga menggigit telapak tangannya dengan kuat hingga darah mengalir._

_Sakit, Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangannya yang digigit. Namun tenaganya kalah jauh dari si iblis dan perlahan kesadaran Baekhyun mulai menurun dan pandangannya menggelap._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Benar juga, bukankah dimana-mana semua juga jelas? Kalau iblis akan merayu manusia dengan kata-kata manis nan menggoda dan pada akhirnya tanpa kau sadari kau sudah Terjebak oleh rayuan busuknya.

Menyesal? Aku bahkan bingung harus menyesal atau tidak dalam situasi ini.

Aku berusaha protes, saat tanganku dicekal oleh seseorang dengan kuat bahkan memaksa ku berdiri begitu saja mengeluarkan aku entah dari mana. Dan hei suara apa itu? Aku harap aku hanya salah dengar. God please save me now!

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Dingin dan asing, itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang.

Dirinya hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana jeans, sementara udara disini dingin menusuk. Dan asing karena bahasa dari beberapa orang atau banyak orang yang didengarnya tidak dia kenali.

Entah bahasa jepang, cina, atau hongkong mungkin. Tapi hanya satu yang pasti itu bukan bahasa korea, dan mungkin dia juga sudah meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya itu.

Lalu dimana si iblis yang melakukan perjanjian dengan Baekhyun, apa maksudnya semua ini. Tangannya masih dicekal dengan kuat, mata dan mulut yang tertutup, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa melarikan diri dan pasrah berdiri menunggu nasib.

Sesaat semua orang itu menjauh dari Baekhyun dan orang yang memegangnya. Tidak lama terdengar suara mesin mobil menderu dengan keras, membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dirinya ada di balapan liar atau sejenis nya tapi untuk apa dirinya disini. Kain yang menutup mata dan mulut Baekhyun terlepas, membuat mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan keadaan disekeliling.

Mulut Baekhyun terganga dengan lebar, membuat orang yang masih memegang tangannya terkekeh geli. "Biasa saja, kau benar-benar menggelikan Baek" suara berat namun sexy itu tidak asing di telinga Baekhyun hingga membuat nya melihat si pelaku.

"Neo...kenapa aku disini dan ini dimana?" protes Baekhyun tak terima sambil melepaskan tangan si pria yang memegang lengannya.

"Dasar iblis brengsek...apa kau berniat menjualku HAH!"

Ya, pria disebelah Baekhyun adalah si iblis yang masih menatap geli ke arah Baekhyun yang mengamuk. "Aku mengabulkan keinginanmu Baek" jawabnya santai sambil menyandar di samping mobil sport dibelakang mereka.

Baekhyun menunjuk bagasi mobil dengan telunjuknya, "Apa tadi aku didalam sana?" masih dengan suara tinggi.

"Hmm" gumaman itulah jawabannya. Sementara mata iblis masih setia melihat balapan mobil di arena balap, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang hampir meledak karena amarah. "Kau tahu, siapa yang akan jadi pemenang?"

Kembali Baekhyun menghela napas dengan kasar, tapi mengikuti arah pandang si iblis. "Aku rasa mobil berwarna hitam pekat itu pemenangnya" mobil tersebut tampak cepat dan gesit membuat jarak yang jauh dengan mobil lainnya, seperti nya si pengemudi seseorang yang ahli. "Lihat, dia finish duluan!" heboh Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan jaket si iblis.

Si iblis menarik jaketnya kesal, tidak tahu apa kalau itu jaket mahal. "Ya, dan berarti dia adalah pemilikmu" seringaian tampan itu berganti dengan cepat, membuat mata Baekhyun melotot sempurna.

"Apa maksudmu dia adalah pemilikku? Apa kau menjual ku?" cecar Baekhyun tak terima.

Mobil hitam pekat sepekat malam mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan iblis, tidak lama nampak namja seumuran si iblis turun setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya. Si iblis tampak akrab dengan pemilik mobil itu, terbukti mereka saling menyapa dalam bahasa yang tidak di mengerti Baekhyun. "Aku mengabulkan keinginan kedua serta ketigamu sekaligus Baek" bisik iblis di telinga Baekhyun setelah berbincang sebentar dengan si pemenang balapan.

Kepala Baekhyun terasa sakit, bagaimana semua ini berhubungan dengan keinginan dia. Jelas-jelas dia dijadikan taruhan dalam balapan barusan dan namja pemenang ini akan menjadi pemiliknya.

"Kau bisa meminta itu sebagai keinginan ke empatmu sayang" ujar si iblis setelah membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan si iblis dan terlihat si iblis memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu terbuka kembali. "Sudah" ujarnya santai.

"_Jadi kita bisa telepati sekarang? Daebak!"_

"_Tentu Baek, itukan keinginan ke empatmu" _terselip nada geli didalamnya.

"_Lalu siapa pria ini? Sepertinya kalian cukup akrab?" _

"_Dia manusia jika itu yang kau maksud. Dan memang kami cukup akrab sebagai sesama pecinta balapan liar"_

"_Lalu apa hubungan keinginanku dengan kau menjadikan ku sebagai taruhan?" _Baekhyun kesal, setelah pingsan karena tangannya digigit sekarang dia di jadikan taruhan.

_Si iblis menatap Baekhyun lucu, "Karena dia sangat kaya dan memililki kekuasaan yang besar sayang" _jelasnya sabar.

"_Tapi aku tidak tahu bahasa apa yang kalian gunakan? Lagipula ini dimana? Dan apa dia tahu tentang perjanjian kita? Lalu bagaimana cara aku balas dendam lewat dia?" _rentetan kalimat itu membuat si iblis tertawa keras.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ini polos atau bodoh sih, masa hal gampang seperti ini saja tidak tahu. Tapi si iblis sadar, bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan bimbingannya dan pantas saja hidupnya menyedihkan. Dia terlalu polos yang lebih ke arah bodoh mungkin. Dia mainan yang sangat menarik.

Sementara namja pemenang balapan, hanya menatap si mungil dan si iblis disebelahnya. Dia menerka-nerka dalam hati ada hubungan apa mereka. Lalu kenapa mereka berdua saling bertatapan seperti sedang berkomunikasi walaupun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing, toh yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah membawa si mungil itu ke apartemen pribadi miliknya secepat mungkin.

"Ekhem!" suara si pemenang terdengar berdehem, membuat Baekhyun dan si iblis memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka. "Jadi aku bisa membawa dia pulang sekarang?" hei, ternyata dia bisa berbahasa korea, membuat Baekhyun tambah pusing.

Si iblis menyeringai ke arah nya, "Tentu saja, dude!" serunya semangat sambil mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke arah si pengemudi. "Dia milik mu sekarang" untung saja tubuh Baekhyun di tangkap tepat waktu, jika tidak pasti dia akan terjatuh ke jalan dengan tidak elitnya karena di dorong mendadak tanpa persiapan.

Setelahnya mereka berdua masuk mobil, meninggalkan si iblis tampan di arena balap liar.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terlihat meremas-remas ujung kaos yang dia kenakan. Sementara si namja pemenang hanya terdiam, fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Sesekali dia melirik makhluk mungil dan manis di sebelahnya yang masih menunduk.

Sebenarnya tadi di arena balap, ketika temannya yang notabene nya adalah si iblis tampan berkata bahwa hadiah malam ini adalah si makhluk manis tapi pemalu di sebelahnya dia tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Namun semua pikiran itu lenyap, ketika mata nya menatap wajah dan mata si manis. Seolah-olah seluruh dunia ini tidak penting kecuali dia, si mungil yang manis.

Bahkan teman-teman nya yang lain, juga berpikiran demikian. Si manis ini memiliki pesona luar biasa yang bisa membuat dunia mu jungkir balik seketika. Dia ikut taruhan ini, padahal dalam balapan drift ini di ikuti oleh senior yang lebih hebat. Tapi dia tidak gentar, karena ingin memiliki si manis yang kelihatan galak namun rapuh baginya.

Balapan liar, Tokyo drift adalah balapan luar biasa. Kau tidak hanya dituntut memiliki mobil cepat tapi juga harus memiliki skill drift yang hebat. Bahkan karena luar biasanya sampai di buat film tentang balapan ini.

Yang mengikuti balapan ini mayoritas orang jepang, namun tidak sedikit orang korea ikut. Dan seperti dirinya yang asli orang Jepang, dia juga ikut balapan ini karena berbagai alasan. Walaupun sekarang dia berdomisili di Korea bukan berarti dia melupakan semua tentang negara kelahirannya tersebut.

Mesin mobil mati, menurunkan dua orang yang berada didalamnya. Tidak berapa lama mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen mewah, milik si namja. Tiba didalam dia berjalan santai memasuki kamarnya tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

Dia masih berdiri kaku di ruang tengah, membuat si namja membalikkan tubuhnya ketika berada di depan pintu kamar. "Kenapa kau diam disitu? Kemarilah" sebelah tangannya mengisaratkan Baekhyun mendekat kepadanya. Tapi si manis itu tetap terdiam di tempat, membuat si namja heran.

"Wuaahhh, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Baekhyun berteriak kesal karena, si namja tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan menggendong dia ala bridal style masuk ke kamar. "KYAAA, lepaskan aku dasar namja mesum!" tubuh Baekhyun diturunkan didepan pintu kamar mandi dan si namja berjalan ke lemari, mengambil sebuah handuk serta melemparkannya ke arah Baekhyun yang langsung di tangkap dengan sigap.

Si namja memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah, tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. "Mandilah, kau kotor. Dan aku tidak bersemangat untuk menggenjot siapa pun malam ini, jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu"

Perkataan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun, oh dia lupa kalau dia menatap namja di hadapannya ini dengan pandangan menuduh. "Eh, em, itu, anu, m-maaf" ujar Baekhyun kikuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan cepat. Si namja terkekeh pelan, Baekhyun sangat lucu menurutnya dan itu bagus.

Didalam kamar mandi Baekhyun berdiri didepan westafel, menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri.

Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana hidupnya bisa kacau seperti ini. Setelah bertemu iblis aneh, sekarang dia di klaim milik si namja tampan pemenang taruhan. Lalu kemana si iblis, apa dia lepas tangan begitu saja.

"_Hoi iblis jelek, dimana kau?"_

Baekhyun hampir terpekik kuat kalau mulutnya tidak dibekap dengan cepat. Baekhyun kaget karena sehabis berpikir demikian si iblis muncul begitu saja disebelahnya, gila. _"Kau ini bereaksi berlebihan Baek"_

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepas mulutnya yang di bekap, menatap kesal dan sinis iblis yang suka seenaknya ini dengan jengkel. _"Makanya kalau mau muncul jangan mendadak begitu. Aku kan kaget, kalau si namja tahu bagaimana?"_ mereka memulai telepati lagi.

"_Tenang saja, toh kalau dia kesini karena suara cemprengmu dia tidak akan bisa melihatku" _tatapan meremehkan itu membuat Baekhyun muak sekaligus heran._ "Jangan heran, aku tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia manapun kalau aku menginginkannya dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kecuali kau, karena kita sudah terikat perjanjian, ingat!"_

Baiklah, pertanyaan Baekhyun terjawab sudah, tapi masih ada pertanyaan lain._ "Apa yang kau lakukan?" _si iblis terlihat mengisi bathtub dengan santai, sekarang Baekhyun sadar kalau tubuh si iblis melayang tapi kemana sayapnya tempo hari.

"_Sebentar lagi kau mandi, biar orang yang diluar sana tidak curiga" _si iblis melayang kembali ke arah Baekhyun._ "Kalau aku melayang begini, manusia tidak bisa melihatku. Dan aku tidak membutuh kan sayap kecuali ingin terbang" _dia mendorong tubuh baekhyun ke depan bathtub yang sudah terisi._ "Dan kau harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang diluar sana jika ingin balas dendam. Tenang saja dia cukup baik selama aku mengenalnya selama ini"_

"_Aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain bukan?" _si iblis mengedikkan bahu acuh, membuat tatapan Baekhyun menjadi sendu ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang sudah dia kunci sebelumnya.

"_Dengarkan aku Baek. Kau sudah tahu resiko yang kau ambil saat menandatangani perjanjian ini, jadi terima semua fasilitas yang aku berikan." _Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Baekhyun pelan._ "Jika kau bisa membuat dia percaya padamu, maka semua yang kau inginkan akan kau dapatkan. Dia memiliki kekuasaan yang besar, bahkan jika dia mau dia bisa membunuh orang-orang yang kau benci tanpa jejak." _Baekhyun kaget dengan ucapan itu, benarkah sebesar itu kekuasaannya._ "Percayalah padaku, dan kau tidak akan menyesal Baek. Aku pergi dulu, buatlah dia percaya padamu dan kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau ingin kan didunia ini" _

Setelah si iblis menghilang, dengan cepat Baekhyun membulatkan tekadnya. Dia harus melakukan apapun untuk membalaskan dendamnya, walaupun harus menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada namja diluar sana yang telah mengklaim dirinya.

Si namja menutup novel yang dia baca, matanya menatap Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang menyandar di kepala ranjang langsung terduduk sempurna, melihat pemandangan menggiurkan di hadapannya. Tubuh putih mulus tanpa cela, rambut dark brown nya yang menetes-neteskan air sambil sesekali di elap dengan handuk kecil oleh si pemilik. Handuk yang tadi diberikan melilit indah di pinggang si mungil.

Sempurna, semua yang dia inginkan ada pada si mungil nan manis yang menatapnya dengan malu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat tubuh namja, sudah banyak dia lihat diluar sana bahkan menjamah tubuh mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan si namja bangun dari ranjang, berjalan mendekat ke arah si mungil yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu si mungil sehingga mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Aroma khas lemon menguar dari tubuh si mungil, aroma sabun dan shampo miliknya.

"Byun Ba-baekhyun" gagap Baekhyun karena wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Si namja menatap wajahnya dengan intens, memperhatikan mata, hidung dan bibir merah Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang, membuat si namja terkekeh pelan di lehernya. "Rileks baby Bunny, jangan takut begitu. Aku tidak akan bermain kasar" lidah nakal si namja mulai menjilat leher mulus Baekhyun sensual membuat si pemilik menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar.

BRRUUUKKK

Tubuh Baekhyun terdorong ke atas ranjang, dengan cepat si namja menindih tubuhnya. Baekhyun mati-matian menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya yang sedang dilumat dengan ganas oleh si namja di atasnya. "Eungghhh..." satu erangan lolos keluar karena ulah bibir dan tangan nakal si namja di tubuh polosnya. Memainkan semua titik sensitif Baekhyun tanpa ampun membuat si empu menggelinjang nikmat.

Si namja menatap wajah Baekhyun setelah membuat beberapa kissmark indah dileher serta dada mulusnya. Gairah nya semakin naik melihat mata sayu Baekhyun, wajah merah padamnya, bibir setengah terbuka dan bengkak karena dilumat ganas dirinya, serta desahan frustasi nan sexy darinya karena tangan nakal si namja bermain-main di penis milik Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat indah baby Bunny" dengan cepat dia membuka bajunya, melempar ke sembarang arah dan handuk baekhun yang terlepas juga ikut terdampar (?) ke lantai. Sementara Baekhyun masih menikmati ulah tangan nakal si namja, tapi tidak lama dia kesal karena tangan besar itu berhenti.

Baekhyun hendak protes, tapi ucapan si namja membuat dia terdiam. "Desahkan namaku dengan suara sexymu itu baby Bunny, sampai suara mu serak" bisik nya dengan suara khas nya ditelinga Baekhyun sambil menjilatnya seduktif. "Namaku adalah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu sudah Baekhyun tinggal di apartemen mewah ini, sedang kan si namja pemiliknya sudah kembali ke Jepang karena mengurus beberapa urusan bisnis di negeri sakura tersebut empat hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun berhasil membuat namja tersebut percaya padanya, tentu saja dengan bantuan dari pesona memikat dan mematikan yang diminta Baekhyun pada si iblis tampan.

Sekarang Baekhyun memiliki beberapa kartu kredit unlimited di dompetnya, mobil sport mewah milik si namja, bahkan dia baru saja mengurus sekolahnya yang sempat dia tinggalkan beberapa bulan yang lalu karena kekurangan dana. Tapi itu dulu bukan sekarang, bahkan pak tua kepala sekolah sialan itu juga tutup mulut melihat uang yang dibawa Baekhyun. Tatapan meremehkan itu berganti kekaguman karena jumlah uang yang dia miliki, belum lagi melihat nama wali baru Baekhyun yang bisa membuat si pak tua hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak.

Baekhyun memasuki mobil hitamnya, terlihat si iblis sedang duduk sambil meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas dashboard santai. Dia sedang menampakkan wujudnya, dan mengeluarkan cengirannya melihat Baekhyun datang. "Bagaimana? Kenapa tidak pindah sekolah saja sih, bukannya disana banyak orang-orang yang kau benci"

Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya di jalanan, "Dengan uang semua bisa terjadi" sahutnya acuh sambil melihat ke jalanan. "Bagaimana dengan tugas yang kuberikan tadi?" untunglah tadi Baekhyun ke sekolah saat jam belajar, hingga membuat dia tidak harus bertemu dengan mantan teman-teman brengseknya itu.

Si iblis menurunkan kakinya, membenarkan letak duduknya agar nyaman. "Aku sudah menemukan mereka, kau mau langsung ke sana?" Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menatap si iblis yang masih setia berpakaian serba hitam di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita ke sana" dan mobil itu melaju kencang menuju suatu tempat.

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

Disebuah perempatan jalan, terdapat sebuah coffee shop mewah berdiri. Didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali anak-anak muda berpasangan sedang menikmati minuman ataupun makanan yang tersedia di buku menu.

Tidak terkecuali sepasang kekasih yang terlihat menikmati waktu berduaan sambil menyandarkan kepala mereka satu sama lain disebuah meja. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit mencemaskan anak itu, yeobo" ujar si yeoja menatap suaminya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan istriku?" ucar sang suami sambil mengecup kepala istrinya sebentar. Ohh, ternyata mereka sepasang suami-istri toh. Mungkin karena awet muda, makanya dikira sepasang kekasih.

Si istri menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kau tahu, aku takut Baekhyun balas dendam dengan kita. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini perasaanku tidak enak, seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi" wajahnya menampakkan guratan khawatir disana. Si suami tampak berpikir sebentar, "Tenanglah, memangnya bisa apa bocah itu. Toh dia sudah tidak punya apapun lagi didunia ini kecuali hyungnya yang gila itu" jelasnya tersenyum remeh.

Yah, mereka adalah paman dan bibi Baekhyun yang telah merampas semua harta yang dimilikinya dulu, dan setelahnya dengan tanpa perasaan mereka membuang Baekhyun begitu saja ke jalanan tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun.

"Tapi yeobo, aku-"

Belum sempat si istri berucap, sang suami malah memotong perkataaannya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" dengan terpaksa si yeoja mengikuti suami yang menarik tangannya keluar cafe.

Lampu jalan berubah warna menjadi merah, mengijinkan para pejalan kaki menyebrang jalanan. Semua orang berlalu dengan cepat sebelum lampu berubah kembali.

Sepasang suami-istri yang baru keluar dari cafepun ikut menyebrang paling belakang. Awalnya semua tampak biasa, sampai-

TIIIN TIIINNNN

"YEOBO AWAAASSS!"

BBRAAAKKK

BRUUUUGGG

Sebuah tubuh terpental ke jalanan, aspal gelap tersebut berubah merah karena darah yang mengucur deras dari kepala seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Orang-orang mulai berlarian ke arah tubuh malang tersebut, tampak seorang yeoja menangis histeris disebelahnya sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh itu. "Bangun yeobo, jangan tinggalkan aku" di sekeliling mereka tampak orang-orang mulai menelpon ambulance dengan panik.

Sang yeoja tak menyangka, ucapannya barusan di cafe terjadi begitu saja. Bahkan entah kenapa dia merasa suaminya telah tiada, saat napas teratur seperti biasanya tak keluar dari hidung suaminya.

Tidak mungkin secepat inikan mereka berpisah, siapa yang melakukan ini pada suaminya. Jelas-jelas lampu tersebut masih merah ketika mereka menyebrang dan mobil itu- ya, mobil itu! dimana sang pengemudi? kenapa dia tidak turun sama sekali. Dengan cepat si yeoja mengedarkan pandangannya ke mobil sport hitam pekat yang sedikit terhalang keberadaannya karena tertutupi manusia lain.

Napas si yeoja memburu, matanya membelalak sempurna, wajahnya pucat, tangisan histerisnya berhenti begitu saja ketika melihat pengemudi gila yang menabrak suaminya.

Jari telunjuknya menunjuk si pengemudi yang terlihat karena menurunkan setengah kaca jendela mobil hitamnya. "N-neo-" bibirnya gemetaran dan nafasnya tercekat. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya menyeringai mengerikan dengan wajah puas dan senyum mengejek di bibirnya.

Mobil itu melaju begitu saja ke jalanan, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi begitu orang-orang mulai mendekati mobilnya dengan emosi karena insiden penabrakan barusan. "HAHAHAHAHA...MATI KAU LEE SEUNG GI! PERGILAH KAU KE NERAKA!"

Puas, perasaannya sangat puas karena berhasil membunuh si bajingan tengik.

Dengan begini satu orang telah mati, dia adalah ahjussi yang telah membuatnya menderita dan menendangnya ke jalanan seperti hewan. "Kau senang Baekki?" ujar penumpang disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja. Walaupun rencana awal adalah menghabisi mereka berdua, tapi tak apa yang penting salah satunya sudah mati. Aku sangat puas!" seru Baekhyun sambil memasukkan mobil sportnya ke tempat parkir apartemen mewah miliknya.

"Kalau kau senang, aku juga senang" sahut si iblis setelah turun dari mobil dan masuk ke apartemen dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun. "Lalu, selanjutnya siapa?" lanjutnya setelah dia duduk di sofa dan mendudukkan si mungil Baekhyun di pangkuannya.

Sementara si mungil hanya mengeliat geli dipangkuan namja tersebut, "Eungghh...su-sudah Kaihhh...gelihhh" sementara si iblis yang dipanggil Kai menghentikan acara menjilat dan menghisap leher putih mulus nan menggoda Baekhyun sambil menyeringai mesum.

Dasar iblis PERVERT! Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati saat melihat pantulan dirinya dengan bercak-bercak merah samar di depan kulkas. Baekhyun heran dengan Kai, kadang sifatnya dewasa, kadang menyebalkan, dan terkadang begini, pervert!

Sementara Kai hanya tertawa keras mendengar umpatan Baekhyun, memang manusia yang satu ini sangat menarik. Hah, sangat sayang jika jiwanya akan menjadi makanan Kai setelah perjanjian mereka selesai. Tapi entahlah Kai juga merasa bersyukur, karena hal itulah dia bisa bertemu manusia menarik dan lucu yang sekarang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lalu siapa selanjutnya? Apa kau mau membunuh si yeoja itu dulu?" tanya Kai setelah Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya.

Baekhyun menyesap susu strawberri di tangannya, "Tidak, aku akan membunuh Yoona ahjumma nanti saja. Aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan meneror dia dulu" Baekhyun tersenyum licik sambil memandang dan mengelus tanda di telapak tangannya.

Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa sekarang?"

Baekhyun menatap iris kelam Kai, membuat Kai bisa merasakan aura hitam keluar dari tubuh si mungil yang terlihat rapuh namun sangat licik dan berbahaya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku ingin membalas dia, orang yang telah menghianatiku dengan sahabat yang paling kupercaya. Atau mantan sahabat yang paling ku percaya, AKAN KU BUAT MEREKA MERASAKAN SAKIT YANG KURASAKAN DULU" geram Baekhyun hingga giginya bergeletuk keras. Kai ikut tersenyum licik, namja itu merasa bahwa Baekhyun lah sebagai iblisnya disini bukan dirinya.

Baekhyun, kau benar-benar mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Bwuahahahahahaha... apa ini? Oke ini memang sangat absurd, setelah si iblis yang ternyata adalah Kai malah ada orang baru lagi yang ra ha sia. Sebenarnya Yue udah kasih clue yang cukup jelas di sini, jadi selamat menebak-nebak chinguuu~ Okeeeh kalo gitu mari kita balas review kalian semua chinguuu~**

**~Neli amelia: Iya sama2 neli, jinjja? Wah Yue juga seneng ada yang suka ff ini. Wah makasih ide untuk para castnya maaf ya kalo ga sesuai harapan. Untuk hyungnya devil di chap depan udah bakalan kebongkar siapa dia yg sebenarnya. Utk slight nya udah terjawab donk ya di chap ini, main cast nya Chanbaek kok sesuai dgn permintaan para readersdeul semua. **

**Baek spesial? Hmm, kasih tau ga ya ;) jiwa Baek jadi santapan Yue aja soalnya dia biasnya Yue di EXO #curhat utk fast update kali ini ga bisa karena sesuai dgn di chap kmrn setelah vote di tutup baru di update XD Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Baekhugs0420: hahahha, sumpah reviewnya ini bikin Yue ngakak XD udah jgn nangis depan rumah Yue, ntar digebukin ma kucing tetangga loh #eh,masa? Dan sekarang udah terjawab donk siapa main cast nya #kedip-kedip Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ViviPExotics46: udah terjawab donk ya siap si handsome devilnya, nah kalo untuk Hunbaek bakalan ada tapi...#sokmisterius Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Oh HunHan Zelus: Nae dongsaeng, bogoshipeoooo ;( sekarang kita jarang berantem lagi gara-gara eonni udh pndh dari dorm exo ke dorm suju. Napa sih eonni dicuekin terus sekarang #pout utk tiga keinginannya udah kejawab di chap ini ya. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Nenehcabill: Bbbbbbbbbbbbb, noh main castnya si Chanbaek #tunjukChanbaek jadi jgn bacok Yue yah. Entar klo Yue mati siapa yg lanjutkan ff ini? Iya tuh Baek dosa, dengerin tuh kata si Nenehcabill. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Shantyy9411: Ne chinguuu~ udah di kabulin kan Chanbaeknya sesuai permintaan. Maaf ya chingu kalo ga semua pairnya sesuai dgn keinginan karena Yue jg harus sesuaikan dgn keadaan #Bow iya disini hyungnya Baek cukup penting, karena dia adalah salah satu kunci misteri kematian orang tua mereka #kokjadibukakartu? HunHan ? kalo untuk itu mereka bakalan ada tapi keberadaannya masih misteri disini chingu #wink gapapa kok, justru itu jadi sedikit kasih inspirasi alur cerita ini. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Baeklinerbyun: Hunbaek ya? Maaf chingu, tapi vote tertinggi disini adalah Chanbaek jadi jangan kecewa ya #Bow tapi kalo untuk Hunbaek moment bakalan ada disini tapi keberadaannya masih misteri ya. Kyu oppa emang evil akut, kkk dan rencananya dia bakalan Yue kontrak di fic ini, yehet ;) Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Chika Love Baby Baekhyun: santapan chanyeol? Sayangnya santapan Kai, kkkk. Kalo santapan diranjang hanya mereka lah yang tahu #lirikChanbaek aigooo hidup Baekki emang menyedihkan :( Pairnya Chanbaek sesuai dengan vote terbanyak, kaya nya cukup banyak Hunbaek shiper disini XD. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Yoona: wah, yadongers ternyata #ketawaevil adegan rated M ? aduh Yue ga bisa buatnya #pasangwajah polos #Kai: jadi yang tadi NC tapi di skip itu siapa yg buat? #Yue: ga tahu (siul-siul gaje)**

**Utk main castnya udah dikabulin ya Chanbaek, tapi kalo untuk Krisbaek kayanya bakalan Yue usahakan ya chingu. Kalo soal itu udah bisa nebak belum dari chap ini? #plakk sayangnya posisinya terbalik ya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Kimchanmin: Wuahahaha XD sayang nya tebakan anda SALAH! Kan suara si Kai yang berkulit hitam tapi sekseh itu juga berat and sekseh apalagi kalo lagi napsu dan NC an. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**Gomawooo utk yg meRiview, Fav / Follow**

**Ff Yue ini dan juga,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Trouble

**Tittle : I Can't Trust You**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : ChanBaek**

**Cast : Temukan seiring waktu**

**Genre : Romance, little bit Angst **

**Fantasi**

**Rate : T – T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : Anyyeong^^ readersdeul...**

**Sebelumnya Yue mau ucapin sama para readers yang udah mau nungguin ff abal-abal ini^^ dan Yue juga mau ucapin makasih untuk Neli amelia yang udah ingatin Yue buat lanjutin cerita ini lewat PM. Jujur aja sebenarnya Yue pengen update minggu depan karena kurangnya ilham serta kehilangan feel akibat wisuda dan juga kerjaan yang padat banget.**

**Yue juga mau ucapin Welcome untuk readers baru yang udah mau mampir dan memberikan review untuk cerita ini^^ Yue jadi terhura liat review kalian semua :* nagi readers semua mampir juga donk di ff Yue yang lainnya, yah? Yah? Yah? Baeklah ga perlu banyak bacot...Kamera, roll, ACTION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story~**

Dentingan piano mengalun dengan indah, membuat sepasang mata terpejam menikmati permainan piano tersebut. Dia tidak tahu, dia bingung, dia resah bahkan dia merasa...ah, entahlah saat ini dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

"Kai, sejak kapan kau datang?" suara itu mengusik lamunan Kai, mata tajamnya menatap sosok mungil Baekhyun yang beranjak dari piano yang dimainkannya duduk di sebelah Kai di sofa ruang tengah apartemen si mungil. "Hei, kemana saja kau selama beberapa hari ini?" lanjut Baekhyun karena Kai masih diam dan menatapnya.

Kai berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun, memang dia merasa bahwa menghindari makhluk mungil ini adalah yang terbaik sekarang.

"Aku pergi dulu" setelahnya sosok iblis tampan bernama Kai menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Baekhyun bingung, setelah insiden tabrakan yang di sengajanya tiga hari yang lalu sosok Kai tidak pernah muncul.

Polisi memang sempat datang beberapa jam setelah penabrakan tersebut ke apartemen, awalnya mereka menyudutkan Baekhyun dengan segala saksi dan juga bukti kecelakaan yang membuat pamannya meninggal ditempat. Bahkan mereka juga ingin menjembloskan Baekhyun ke dalam penjara, seperti keinginan bibinya.

Sayang, itu adalah hal yang mustahil di lakukan.

Dengan santai, Baekhyun menghubungi si namja Jepang. Menjelaskan masalah penabrakan yang dia lakukan seolah-olah bahwa itu tidak disengaja.

Hasilnya, tidak lama polisi tersebut mendapat telpon dari atasan mereka. Mengatakan bahwa itu murni kecelakaan, dan memerintahkan mereka segera menutup kasus tersebut tanpa banyak tanya. Polisi-polisi tersebut bingung, namun tetap menjalankan perintah atasan mereka dan meninggalkan apartemen mewah milik Baekhyun.

Setelah mereka keluar apartemen, Baekhyun tidak menemukan sosok Kai yang sebelumnya berada di samping dalam wujud tak terlihat. Hanya sebuah catatan kecil di atas meja dari Kai, mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus pergi karena ada urusan. Sejak itulah Baekhyun tidak melihat sosok iblis tampan itu sampai hari ini. "Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Seperti menghindariku" monolog Baekhyun seorang diri.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa, memejamkan mata dan pikirannya melayang ke kejadian saat dia masuk ke sekolah untuk pertama kalinya bahkan dengan kelas yang sama dan teman munafik plus menyebalkan yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Semua mata memandang kagum, bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang sama namun tampak berbeda sekarang? Tubuh mungil, berkulit putih, surai hitam, mata sipit bereyeliner, masih sama namun kenapa memiliki pesona berbeda._

_Semua mata yang memandangnya, merasa bingung sekaligus kagum. Kenapa Baekhyun yang notabene nya adalah mantan siswa disini bisa kembali. _

_Tidak hanya itu, dia juga memiliki mobil mewah. Bukannya dia sudah berhenti beberapa bulan yang lalu karena jatuh miskin. Dan gosip yang beredar, dia kembali ke sini dengan kekayaan yang tidak main-main mengalahkan kekayaannya yang dulu. Ada lagi perubahan pada diri Baekhyun, dia menjadi sosok yang arogan. "Ck, menjauh dariku. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak kenal dengan kalian semua" matanya menatap sinis pada teman sekelas yang mendekat ke mejanya. "Aku murid baru disini, jadi mana mungkin aku mengenal kalian"_

_Semua murid di situ memandang heran, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengenal mereka. Padahal dulu mereka selalu pergi shoping ke mall menggunakan kartu kredit Baekhyun membelikan mereka apapun._

"_Jangan berbohong Baekki, aku tahu kau mengenal kami" rayu Daehyun yang di angguki setuju oleh teman-teman lainnya. "Kami minta maaf jika dulu menjauhimu, tapi kami menyesal jadi jangan marah lagi ne" cih, dia pikir Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau itu semua bohong, pasti mereka mendekat karena uang, uang dan uang._

_Seorang pemuda bersurai pink mendekat ke meja Baekhyun, "Hei Baekki, aku dengar walimu seorang pengusaha muda kaya raya asal Jepang. Lalu bagaimana dengan walimu yang lama? Aku dengar paman mu meninggal dua hari yang lalu karena tertabrak. Kau sudah mengunjungi mereka?" Baekhyun menatap sinis Zelo, pemuda bersurai pink sekilas._

_Dia berdiri dari bangkunya melangkah keluar kelas, "Dengar ya, aku tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi dengn mereka. Itu juga bukan urusan kalian dan-" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya memberi death glare kepada setiap pasang mata yang menatapnya. "Menjauhlah dariku, sebelum kalian menyesal!" desis Baekhyun dingin dan berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan teman sekelasnya yang cengo._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata sipit itu terbuka, lamunannya terusik getaran ponsel di atas meja depan sofa tempat Baekhyun berbaring. Terlihat 'Pervert namja' di layar ponselnya, dengan malas Baekhyun mengangkatnya. "Yeoboseo?" terdengar kekehan namja dari seberang telpon. _'Tumben sekali dia menelpon sesore ini, biasanya kan dia menelpon ku menjelang waktu tidur' _pikir Baekhyun.

"_Kenapa suaramu seperti itu baby Bunny? Apa kau sedang kesal?_" terdengar suara namja di seberang sana.

Baekhyun menghela napas, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri dia sedang kesal saat ini. "Lumayan, tidak kerja?" tanya Baekhyun to the point. "Maaf, aku sedang bad mood hari ini" sesal Baekhyun.

"_Gwaenchana, sebenarnya aku sedang di kantor sekarang_" terdengar suara lain di seberang telpon seperti suara yeoja. "_Tapi entah kenapa, aku jadi teringat dirimu_" lanjut namja tersebut, dan kali ini terdengar dia juga ikut berbisik-bisik.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, kalau dia memang sedang sibuk kenapa harus menelpon Baekhyun. "Kalau memang sibuk, kenapa menelponku Tuan Tampan" terselip sindiran didalamnya. Hei, Baekhyun paling tidak suka di acuhkan. Walaupun tidak sopan, karena namja yang menelponnya sekarang ini adalah namja yang menjadi pemiliknya sekaligus walinya sekarang.

Suara tawa terdengarr dari seberang telpon, "_Maaf baby Bunny, tadi sekretarisku sedang meminta tanda tangan untuk beberapa berkas dan juga menjelaskan ulang jadwalku hari ini_" nada itu melembut, kelihatannya dia tahu kalau dia harus bersabar menghadapi Baekhyun.

"Terserah!" ketus Baekhyun.

"_Jangan marah, dan berhentilah memajukan bibirmu seperti itu kalau tidak ingin aku cium_" candanya sambil tertawa. Baekhyun kaget, bagaimana dia tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Pervert!" umpat Baekhyun dan namja itu hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi.

Setelah tawanya reda, namja itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "_Aku hanya pervert denganmu saja chagi~_" godanya membuat pipi Baekhyun merona hebat. "_Baiklah sepertinya aku harus jujur padamu sekarang_" namja itu terdengar serius membuat Baekhyun terduduk karena perubahan nada bicara si namja. Ya tuhan semoga ini bukan berita buruk, Bakhyun tidak ingin lagi ada masalah baru. Cukup Kai saja yang sudah membuat dia pusing dengan kelakuannya.

"_Baby Bunny, kau masih disana kan?_" Baekhyun baru ingat, jika dia hnya terdiam sejak tadi. "T-tentu, apa yang i-ingin kau bicarakan?" astaga, Bekhyun benar-benar gugup sekarang bahkan tangannya terasa dingin dan suasanan mulai mencekam baginya.

Terdengar helaan napas berat di sana, sepertinya namja itu juga berat ingin menyampaikan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Otomatis Baekhyun semakin takut, sampai-sampai dia dengan tidak sadar menggigit bawahnya menunggu lanjutan ucapan si namja. Namja yang menjadi namjachingunya sekarang sekaligus wali baru Baekhyun.

"_Hmm, aku harap kau bisa menerima hal ini Baekki_" bahkan sekarang dia tidak memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan baby Bunny seperti tadi.

"T-tentu, katakan saja"

"_Aku...ingin minta maaf padamu Baekki. Mianhe_" nadanya terdengar melemah, terkesan ada penyesalan mendalam.

Suasanan semakin tegang untuk Baekhyun, apa dia akan di tinggalkan lagi. "Untuk apa?" Baekhyun berusaha memberi nada datar, seolah dia tidak tegang. Namun sayang, namja itu bisa merasakan perasaan tegang dari Baekhyun. "_Aku...Aku minta maaf karena-_" namja itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, tidak tahu apa kalau Baekhyun bahkan menahan napasnya.

"_-Karena aku akan menerkanmu beronde-ronde di ranjang begitu aku tiba di Korea besok_" dan suara tawa menyebalkan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mengumpat dengan suara kuat. "Shit! Dasar namja pabo, pervert, menyebalkan!" sembur Baekhyun sambil melempar bantal sofa yang sedari tadi diremasnya gugup ke lantai.

Di seberang telpon, namja Jepang itu tertawa puas karena berhasil mengoda Baekhyun. Tidak ada hiburan menyenangkan seperti ini, selain membuat baby Bunny nya mengamuk serta mengutuk dirinya sedari tadi.

"_Hahahahhaha...baby, jangan hmpft, mrah lagi ne?_" rayu si namja sambil berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir keluar.

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal, sial sekali dia karena sudah di kerjai. "Diam kau namja pabo, aku akan mengganti password apartemen agar kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam besok" ancam Baekhyun membuat si namja sweetdrop.

"_Ya, jangan seperti itu baby. Nanti kalau aku tidak bisa masuk, siapa yang akan menemanimu tidur, hem? Dan juga nanti siapa yang akan membuat mu mendesah-desah sexy tanpaku? Serta yang paling penting, 'adikku' sangat merindukan hole hangat dan sempitmu itu chagi~_" sial, wajah Baekhyun merah seperti kepiting rebus karena ucapan vulgar barusan.

Dengan cepat baekhyun mematikan sambungan telpon, setelah sebelumnya meneriakkan kata pervert dengan nada tujuh oktaf melengking miliknya. Biarkan saja jika namja pervert itu jadi tuli, toh salahkan saja dirinya yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun malu plus emosi.

_Drrt Drrtt_

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel milik Baekhyun.

_**From: Pervert Namja **_

_**To: Baby Bunny**_

_**Hei baby Bunny**_

_**Tidak usah malu seperti itu**_

_**Aku tahu kau merindukan 'adikku' juga kan?**_

_**Tenang, aku akan tiba besok pagi ;)**_

_**Dan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku dengan seksi :***_

Sial, sial, sial, sepertinya Baekhyun memang harus mengganti password apartemennya. Sebelum dia...hiii, Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat si namja pabo-pervert itu tiba besok.

_**To: Pervert Namja**_

_**From: Baby Bunny**_

_**Jangan harap kau bisa masuk,**_

_**Aku tidak merindukan 'adikmu' dasar PERVERT**_

Setelah jarinya menekan tombol send, Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja beranjak ke dapur mengambil makanan yang dia beli sepulang sekolah tadi. Berurusan dengan namja sepervert itu memang menguras tenaga, bahkan rasanya lebih baik jika Baekhyun lari maraton satu jam non-stop dari pada harus meladeni dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terlihat sedang berbicara dengan akrab bersama seorang namja di kantin sekolah, mengabaikan sepasang mata yang sesekali terlihat mengawasi mereka. _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Baekhyun bisa kembali ke sini? Apa aku harus mengabarkan berita ini padanya?' _mata itu masih melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa bersama teman sebangkunya di kantin.

"-itu benar Baek, hah aku jadi sakit perut membayangkannya" ujar namja bermata bulat, bernama Do Kyungsoo memegang perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Baekhyun berhasil berhenti tertawa, "Iya aku saja heran, bagaimana jadinya jika ada manusia seperti Mr. Been di dunia ini" mereka tertawa kembali. Memang topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah Mr. Been yang terkenal karena kebodohannya di televisi.

Do Kyungsoo atau yang biasa di panggil Kyungsoo. Seorang namja pindahan dari Busan sebulan yang lalu ke Seoul karena pekerjaan orang tua mereka. Namja ini juga teman sebangku sekaligus satu-satunya teman Baekhyun. Berhubung dia baru pindah, dia tidak mengetahui tentang Baekhyun yang juga baru pindah ke sekolah ini –menurutnya. Sikap baik dan polosnya, berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendekati serta menjadikan si mata bulat sebagai temannya. "Kurasa aku akan bolos hari ini" gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar saat membaca sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo menyesap jus di tangannya, sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang membalas pesan dari seseorang sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Baekhyun memasukkan ponsel ke kantung celana, "Aku ada urusan mendadak Kyungsoo" Baekhyun hampir saja pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya, sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya. "Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, "Kita sama-sama saja ke kelas, aku juga ingin membolos hari ini" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala menyetujui dan mereka berdua keluar dari kantin menuju kelas.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam pekat berhenti. Seorang pegawai mengambil kunci mobil yang di berikan Baekhyun begitu turun dari mobil. Langkah kakinya menuju lantai dua restoran mewah, tempat seseorang menunggunya sedari tadi. "Ada apa?" tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi begitu menemukan seorang namja familiar baginya di sudut restoran.

Namja tersebut baru saja memesan makanan, "Sekarang jam makan baby Bunny, dan aku tahu kalau kau belum makan" ujarnya santai menatap Baekhyun yang berdecih sebal di hadapannya. "Kalau kau tidak menyuruhku ke sini secara tiba-tiba, aku pasti sudah makan di kantin bersama Kyungsoo"

Namja tinggi berdarah Jepang melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar nama asing. "Siapa itu Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Dia teman sekelasku" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Tidak lama seorang pelayang menghampiri meja mereka sambil meletakkan hidangan yang sudah di pesan. Baekhyun menggumamkan kata terima kasih yang di balas senyuman dari si pelayan sambil berlalu pergi.

"Setelah kita selesai makan, kita akan menemui seseorang"

Mendengar ucapan terebut, membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya siap yang akan mereka berdua temui. "Siapa?" selama ini mereka jarang sekali menemui seseorang bersama.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum misterius, "Nanti juga tahu" dan mereka terdiam sambil menikmati makanan yang tersaji.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bingung, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi gelisah sejak mereka meninggalkan restoran beberapa waktu lalu. Apalagi jalan ini terasa familiar baginya, namun setiap kali dia bertanya namja tinggi itu hanya menjawab sama 'Nanti juga tahu' sambil menyetir mobil tenang, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang seperti cacing kepanasan.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak sempurna begitu mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Melihat bangunan besar di depannya membuat semua kenangan itu terputar kembali, kenangan menyedihkan tentang seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Namja tinggi itu menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, kepala si mungil terus menunduk sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke dalam gedung bahkan saat mereka sampai di sebuah pintu. "Mau sampai kapan kau terus menunduk baby Bunny?" tangan kanannya yang bebas mengangkat dagu Baekhyun membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Terlihat kesedihan, rindu dan juga takut di kedua mata Baekhyun.

Dengan pelan si namja merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan. "Tidak usah khawatir, aku akan selalu ada disini" ujarnya sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan sesekali mencium kepalanya sayang.

Setelah beberapa menit memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya, dia melepas pelukan tersebut dan dengan lembut menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Kita masuk sekarang ne" dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Dengan perlahan si namja membuka pintu ruangan itu bersama Baekhyun yang merasa tidak siap untuk menghadapi sesuatu di dalam sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di dalam neraka, terlihat Kai berjalan dengan terburu-buru memasuki ruangan hyungnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, tampak hyungnya menurunkan sebuah kertas di atas meja menatap Kai yang mendudukan dirinya di depan dia. "Seharusnya kau mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk Kai" ujarnya dengan nada bosan karena selalu mengingatkan adiknya hal yang sama berulang kali.

Wajah Kai terlihat kesal, ada emosi yang siap di keluarkannya sesaat lagi jika- "Kau tidak bisa merubah keputusan raja" ucapan tersebut membuat Kai mengeraskan rahangnya. Beberapa kali dia menarik dan mengeluarkan napas, agar emosinya berkurang jadi dia tidak perlu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada hyung satu-satunya ini. "Kenapa dia selalu bertindak seenaknya?" tanya Kai skeptis.

Hyung Kai hanya mengedikkan bahu, dia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Sudahlah, turuti saja keinginannya. Jangan membuat yang mulia raja tambah pusing karena ulahmu" mungkin beberapa nasihat bisa dia berikan untuk adiknya yang terkenal suka meledak-ledak.

BRAAAKKK

Meja kerja itu melayang menghantam dinding, membuat kertas yang ada di atasnya melayang-layang di udara. "TURUTI KEINGINANNYA ?! APA KAU SUDAH GILA HYUUUNG !" dan lagi sebuah kursi melayang menghantam tembok karena ulah Kai, yang berdiri dengan dada naik turun beserta napas memburu karena emosi yang baru saja dia keluarkan.

Hyung nya Kai menatap datar meja kerja serta sebuah kursi yang baru saja rusak karena ulah adiknya. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau menuruti perintah ayah?" nadanya tetap pelan namun aura dingin membunuh mulai terasa di ruangan tersebut.

Kai menatap tajam hyungnya yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Kau tahukan hyung kalau aku-" belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara hyungnya lebih dulu memotong. "Dengar Kai, kau sudah tahu peraturannya dari dulu. Dan kau melanggarnya, karena itu terima saja apapun keputusan ayah!"

Kepala Kai tertunduk, kepalanya terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak berpikir. "Tapi hyung tahukan kalau...kalau aku sangat menginginkan Baekki" lirih Kai. "Jebal, bantu aku Kyuhyun hyung"

Kyuhyun memijat pangkal hidungnya, semuanya terasa rumit sekarang. Sebagai hyung dan juga sebagai anak tertua dia menerima beban yang sangat berat selama ini. Dia menyayangi Kai sebagai dongsang satu-satunya yang dia miliki, seburuk apapun sikapnya. Bahkan Kuyuhyun rela melakukan apapun keinginan adiknya, tapi sekarang masalah ini tidak semudah biasanya. Karena berurusan langsung dengan yang mulia raja sekaligus ayah mereka.

Biasanya dengan mudahnya, dia berjanji pada Kai dan menyelesaikan segala kekacauan yang di buat sang adik. Namun sekarang, masalah terlalu pelik hanya karena seorang manusia bernama Byun Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun, karena dia adalah milikku dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menentangnya" setelah berucap demikian Kai keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun menatap sedih punggung Kai yang berjalan menjauh.

Begitu kakinya keluar dari bangunan tersebut, Kai mengeluarkan sayapnya bersiap pergi ke dunia manusia tempat dimana Baekhyun, manusia yang membuat perjanjian dengan dia berada. _'Aku bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi kau tetap akan menjadi milikku Byun Baekhyun'_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Mianhe, Yue minta maaf banget karena lupa membalas beberapa review di chap sebelumnya. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Yue bakalan malas review kalian disini gapapa ya^^ Baeklah mari kita balas review kalian chingu.**

**~Byungege: Mian, karena Yue baru balas review nya sekarang. Pairnya disini ChanBaaek kok jadi jangan nangis ya, klo udah baca jangan lupa reviewnya donk^^ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Xbaek: Mian, kemarin lupa balas review kamu makanya baru balas sekarang jangan marah ya;) Sayangnya pair untuk cerita ini ChanBaek tapi entar bakalan ada kok HunBaeknya jadi tetap ikuti fic ini ya^^ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Izca RizcassieYJ: Welcome, ChanBaek shipper juga ya ? udah terjawab donk ya apa keinginan Baekki^^ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Nenehcabill: Kkaebsong, jangan teriak mulu kasihan entar ChanBaek jadi budeg xD berarti udah terjawab ya pertanyaannya. Yang jadi wali Baekhyun emang masih di rahasiakan dan bakalan terjawab di chap selanjutnya^^ mantan Baekhyun juga bakalan terjawab di chap selanjutnya jadi ikuti terus biar ga penasaran #modus Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Neli amelia: Hahahaha...Yue juga seneng klo Neli seneng^^ hmm, itu masih rahasia ya ikuti aja ceritanya biar makin penasaran #nah, lho? Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Devrina: Ini udah di next ya, untuk update kilat kayanya belum bisa^^ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Baeklinerbyun: Ahahaha, mian klo ga sesuai harapan ya ;) Yue ga bakalan buat ChanSoo karena jujur aja mereka ga cucok^^ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Shantyy941: Yehet! Berarti anda belum beruntung donk? Hahahaha...untuk itu silahkan di tebak aja deh soalnya ga mungkin di bocorin kan siapa dia? Entar ga penasaran lg^^ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ : Udah terjawab ya pertanyaannya^^ Ini Udah di lanjut chingu, cowo yang mana ya? Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Supremeboy: Wah, kaya nya emang HunBaek cukup banyak ya^^ tenang HunBaek bakalan nyelip kok tapi belum sekarang ya^^ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Tania3424: Semangat 45, berjuang demi ChanBaek! Hohohohoho Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~SHINeexo: Welcome, sama Yue juga suka genre fantasi semoga ga mengecewakan ya^^ iya iblisnya emang Bang Kai (?) pembalapnya siapa ya? Entar juga tahu kok jadi ikuti aja ceritanya plus review juga^^ untuk hyung nya Kai udah terjawab ya di chap ini, HunHan ? bisa iya bisa enggak #dileparsepatu Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Leekyukie: Wah, kayanya emang banyak yang salah tebak klo iblisnya itu si Chanyeol padahalkan Bang Kai. Namja pemilik Baekhyun itu masih rahasia, Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**Gomawooo utk yg meRiview, Fav / Follow**

**Fic Yue dan juga,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Complicated

**Tittle : I Can't Trust You**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : ChanBaek**

**Cast : Temukan seiring waktu**

**Genre : Romance, little bit Angst **

**Fantasi**

**Rate : T – T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : Anyyeong^^ readersdeul...**

**Berhubung hari ini adalah ultah nya Yue jd spesial update untuk semua ff yg Yue buat untuk readersdeul semua #kiss&hug**

**Juga...Jengjengjeng spesial di chap ini beberapa pertanyaan readers bakalan terjawab. Trus untuk yang selalu tanya siapa namja Jepang itu, sebenarnya Yue udah kasih clue di setiap kemunculannya. Dan lebih jelas lagi di chap ini, kalau readers semua teliti dan lebih jeli...Hehehehe #ditabokreaders**

**Hmm, Yue boleh donk minta tlg ma readers semua? Tolong panggil saya dengan sebutan Yue, biar lebih akrab gitu soalnya klo di panggil author kayanya gmna gtuuuuu #SKSD kemarin ada juga yg tnya lewat PM, Yue itu 94line dan pastinya yeoja donk^^**

**Welcome untuk readers baru yang udah mau mampir dan memberikan review untuk cerita ini^^ Yue jadi terhura liat review kalian semua :* Baeklah ga perlu banyak bacot...Kamera, roll, ACTION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story~**

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, koridor sekolah sedang sepi sekarang. Maklum hari masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dengan adanya namja pervert yang berhasil membuat hatinya babak belur kemarin, dia memutuskan untuk berangkat sangat pagi hari ini. "Sebaiknya kau keluar, aku tahu kau mengikutiku sedari tadi" ujar Baekhyun dingin sambil menoleh ke arah belakangnya.

Tampak siluet seseorang keluar dari persembunyian, berjalan mendekat menyisahkan empat langkah di belakang Baekhyun. "Apa maumu? Tidak bosan apa setiap hari mengawasiku terus" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok tersebut.

Sosok didepannya hanya menatap tanpa kata, perasaan bersalah kembali menyergap hatinya melihat bagimana sikap dingin yang Baekhyun tujukan padanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dulu. Dulu ketika mereka masih berteman sangat dekat atau kau bisa menyebutnya dengan kata sahabat.

Kembali melihat wajah itu dari dekat, membuat Baekhyun muak setengah mati. Ternyata dia masih punya nyali, untuk menampakkan wajahnya di depan Baekhyun setelah melakukan hal paling menyakitkan dan paling di benci. Penghianatan.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pergi"

Sosok tersebut panik, melihat Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin di sampaikan kepada Baekhyun tapi entah kenapa samua kata tersebut tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Mianhe" hanya itu yang sanggup dia ucapkan sekarang.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada, mendongakkan wajahnya dengan arogan. "Kurasa itu sudah sangat terlambat, HYUNG" Baekhyun memang sengaja menekan kata hyung untuk menyindir.

Sementara sosok yang di panggil hyung menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu Baekhyun menyindir dirinya, tapi dia juga tahu kalau dirinya salah. Salah besar malah.

"Mian..." lagi suara itu terdengar lirih.

Ini menyebalkan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, memunggungi sosok itu. "Lupakan saja, lagipula kalian terlihat serasi bersama" ujarnya dingin dengan tatapan datar. "Dan juga, jangan harap aku akan memaafkan kalian berdua. Karena aku akan membalas kalian berdua sama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu" desis nya dengan suara rendah. Baekhyun kembali meneruskan perjalanannya ke kelas mengabaikan sosok yang terdiam.

Sosok tersebut menegakkan kepalanya, mata itu membulat kaget. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah. Apalagi kesalahannya sangat fatal. Dia telah berselingkuh dengan kekasih Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

PUK

Bahunya di tepuk pelan, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo baru tiba di kelas sambil meletakkan tas ke atas meja. "Apa yang kau lamunkan pagi-pagi begini, Baek?" lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya kembali, "Tidak ada" setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa memaklumi sikap Baekhyun yang suka berubah-ubah, terkadang ramah dan terkadang seperti sekarang. Dingin.

Tatapan mereka berdua lurus ke depan kelas, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Tapi ini bukan karena suasana canggung atau apa. Justru keheningan itu terasa menyenangkan. "Apa kau tahu? Ku rasa aku beruntung bisa sebangku denganmu"

Kyungsoo memutarkan kepalanya ke samping, menghadap Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu?" sebelah alisnya terangkat, jujur saja dia tidak mengerti ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Maksudku kau bukan tipe berisik seperti para yeoja itu" jari telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah pada sekumpulan yeoja yang sibuk bergosip di dekat pintu kelas. Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Aku tidak suka bergosip seperti ahjumma penjual ikan di pasar" canda Kyungsoo membuat mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

Setidaknya mereka berdua akan cocok menjadi teman sebangku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu toilet terbuka, menampakkan sosok namja yang paling malas untuk Baekhyun lihat hari ini. Sudah cukup tadi pagi mereka bertemu, apa dia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya, berdiri di depan westafel di samping Baekhyun. Menatap dalam diam.

Keran mati, Baekhyun selesai mencuci tangannya. Sebaiknya dia segera ke kantin karena Kyungsoo sudah pasti menunggu disana. "Baek, maafkan hyung" perkataan tersebut menghentikan langkah kaki Baekhyun. "Hyung benar-benar tidak sengaja-" namun perkataannya terpotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Dengar ya Luhan hyung, aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti itu" dengan acuh Baekhyun meninggalkan sosok Luhan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Luhan mendesah kecewa.

Tubuhnya bersandar di dinding, matanya terpejam. Menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu, walau dia tahu itu semua sia-sia.

Tangan kirinya masuk ke kantung celana, mengambil smartphone dan membuka kuncinya. Ditatapnya wallpaper tersebut dengan sendu. Foto selca dirinya dan Baekhyun dulu di taman, saat keadaan mereka masih baik-baik saja.

Jarinya mengetuk layar beberapa kali, menampakkan foto seorang namja dari galeri ponsel. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap foto seorang namja tinggi, bersurai cokelat, mata tajam, berkulit putih pucat. "Seandainya kau disini sekarang" gumamnya pelan.

Sepertinya Luhan harus memberitahukan berita tentang Baekhyun kepadanya. Seseorang yang pernah ada di dalam hidup mantan sahabatnya tersebut.

Puas memandang dan sesekali mengusap foto tersebut, dengan cepat Luhan mendial sebuah kontak di smartphone miliknya. Terdengar beberapa kali suara sambungan, sampai akhirnya suara khas seorang namja terdengar."_Yeoboseo?_"

Luhan menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Kau dimana? Bisa kita bertemu sore nanti?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tatapan mata itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tetap tajam dan mengintimidasi siapa pun yang berani menatapnya secara langsung. Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan baik, kau akan menemukan hal lain di kedua manik tersebut. Hampa, tatapan tersebut terasa hampa dan kosong seperti tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Baekhyun menatap sedih sosok di depannya. Sosok tinggi, putih, bersurai pirang keemasan itu, mengacuhkan keberadaan Baekhyun yang duduk di atas tempat tidur miliknya saling berhadapan.

"..."

"Kau tahu hyung, mulai sekarang aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari sepulang sekolah" sosok itu tetap diam bahkan sedari tadi, dia masih setia menatap keluar jendela melihat langit sore. Mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun hampir satu jam yang lalu. "Apa kau tidak merindukan dongsaeng satu-satumu ini, hyung?" tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kanan hyungnya.

"..."

Hyung Baekhyun memutar kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun dia tetap bungkam. Membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut pedih.

Suara Baekhyun bergetar, mengandung kerinduan yang mendalam. "Hanya kau satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki hyung" sebelah tangan Baekhyun mengusap setetes air mata yang baru turun di pipinya. "Baekki mohon, cepat sembuh hyung. Aku...A-aku hiks menyayangimu hyunggg" kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

Dia menangis sambil menundukkan kepala, sedangkan hyung yang sedari tadi di ajak berbicara hanya terdiam.

Air mata turun membanjiri pipi Baekhyun, rasanya sangat sakit. Melihat bagaimana satu-satunya keluarga berada disini. Rumah sakit jiwa. Depresi karena kehilangan orangtua membuat nya harus di rawat.

Bahkan dia tidak bisa mengenali Baekhyun. Apa kau bisa merasakan penderitaan yang dirasakan olehnya.

Jika saja Kai bisa membuat keadaan hyungnya normal seperti dulu, dalam artian waras atau normal. Maka Baekhyun bersedia melakukan apapun yang di minta oleh si iblis tampan.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan terbuka, membuat pandangan Baekhyun beralih untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke kemar rawat hyungnya. Namja tinggi itu masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan. Berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya menakup pipi Baekhyun, ibu jarinya menghapus sisa air mata itu dengan lembut. Kemudian di tutup dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di dahi Baekhyun. "Ayo kita pulang, sudah sore" sebelah tangannya menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun pelan agar beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sebelum langkah mereka terlalu jauh, Baekhyun memutar badan menghadap hyungnya yang masih saja menatap tempat tidur yang diduduki Baekhyun barusan.

"Baekki pulang dulu hyung, cepat sembuh ne? Saranghae Kris hyung" pamitnya lalu beranjak keluar kamar dan menutup pintu tersebut.

BLAM

Begitu pintu tertutup dan suara langkah kaki adiknya menjauh. Kris menutup kedua matanya, dan setetes air mata mengalir turun. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis yang mendesak keluar. Namun dia harus menahannya karena dia seorang namja. "Maafkan hyung, Baekki" cukup lama dia menatap pintu kamar, "Hyung menyayangimu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja itu sesekali melirik gelisah sosok di sebelahnya. Sejak keluar dari tempat hyungnya di rawat dia hanya diam. Bagi namja tinggi itu, lebih baik melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang menangis seharian seperti kemarin setelah dirinya mengajak si mungil untuk bertemu dengan hyungnya kembali.

Matanya terus melihat jalanan di depan, fokus menyetir. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang. Wajahnya datar tanpa emosi, menatap lurus jalanan didepan.

Sampai di basement dan memakirkan mobilnya Baekhyun tetap terdiam. Saat berjalan, di lift bahkan setelah berada dalam apartemen mereka berdua si mungil masih dengan ekspresi tak terbacanya. "Baby Bunny, aku mohon jangan seperti ini" ungkap si namja tinggi frustasi. Sudah cukup dia menahannya dari tadi, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama lagi.

Ditariknya tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangat. Berharap setidaknya dia bisa memberitahukan Baekhyun bahwa dia sangat cemas dari bahasa tubuh. "Aku mohon Baekki, jangan membuatku cemas seperti ini" bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun mendongak, hingga mata mereka bertatapan. Terlihat pancaran kekhawatiran di sana, membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara. "Mian membuatmu cemas...A-aku hanya lelah"

Namja tinggi itu mendesah lega, setidaknya dia tahu Baekhyun hanya kelelahan.

Dengan cepat, dia membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke kamar mereka ala bridal style. Biasanya jika diperlakukan seperti itu si mungil protes, namun kali ini dia hanya diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang si namja.

Namja tinggi itu sangat perhatian, dia memandikan Baekhyun, memakaikan piyama, dan dengan pelan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Baekhyun juga mengatakan tidak lapar saat namja tersebut menawarkan makan malam. Namja itu dengan sabar menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas dada, kemudian mengecup sayang dahi Baekhyun cukup lama. "Istirahatlah baby Bunny" Baekhyun membalas tersenyum lemah, "Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya ketika si namja tinggi beranjak keluar kamar.

"Nanti, tidurlah duluan. Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa berkas" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut menghadap Baekhyun. "Jangan terlalu lama bekerja" ucap Baekhyun sebelum menutup kelopak matanya tidur.

HAAAH

Dia mendesah pelan. Tubuhnya bersandar di pintu kamar, setelah keluar dan memastikan Baekhyun tertidur. "Sial, hampir saja aku menyerangnya" rutuk si namja sambil memijat pangkal pelipisnya. Memang sejak dua hari tiba disini, dia belum sempat menggagahi tubuh menggoda Baekhyun seperti perkataannya dulu.

Tapi dia masih punya hati, apalagi dia tidak tega melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang kacau menurutnya. Kemarin dia memang mengajak si mungil berisik yang suka mengumpat padanya ke tempat hyungnya di rawat.

Bukan tanpa alasan, dia tahu pasti kekasihnya itu merindukan orang itu. Sejak dia mendapatkan Baekhyun dalam balapan, dia langsung menyuruh orang kepercayaannya Tuan Lee untuk menyelidiki latar belakang si mungil. Setelah mendapatkan laporannya, dia cukup terkejut karena kondisi Baekhyun yang sangat sangat sangat menderita. Andai saja dia bertemu lebih cepat dengannya, pasti si mungil tidak akan menderita separah ini. "Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu Baekki" ujarnya mantap.

Begitu kakinya sampai di ruangan kerja, dengan segera dia mengambil smartphone miliknya dan mendial nomor seseorang. "_Ya Tuan?_" terdengar suara namja paruh baya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan yang aku minta kemarin Pak Lee?" tubuhnya bersandar di kursi kerja, matanya terpejam.

"_Sudah Tuan muda, apa anda ingin melihatnya sekarang?_" terdengar suara kertas bergesekan di seberang telpon. Mata tersebut melirik jam, 8.05pm belum terlalu larut. "Tidak, nanti saja jika Baekhyun tidak di rumah" ujarnya mantap.

"_Baiklah Tuan muda_" sebelum sambungan terputus dia harus memastikan sesuatu. "Tolong hubungi kepala sekolah Baekhyun. Katakan besok dia tidak bisa masuk. Kondisinya sedang tidak baik" orang kepercayaannya itu mengiyakan lalu memutuskan sambungan telpon. Setelah meletakkan smartphone nya di atas meja, tangan kanannya terjulur mengambil sebuah figura yang berisi foto Baekhyun tersenyum dengan menampakkan eyesmilenya.

"Aku ingin melihat senyum indahmu ini setiap hari my baby Bunny" ujarnya pelan sambil mengusap foto tersebut dan tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Side**

Dua orang namja terlihat bergandengan tangan, menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika sampai di sebuah taman. Walau sudah malam, ternyata banyak juga orang-orang yang mendatangi tempat tersebut. Kaki lelah mereka terhenti didepan bangku taman, seharian ini mereka berdua jalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. "Luhannie, sebenarnya kau kenapa hem?" tangan namja itu terulur merapikan poni Luhan yang menutup matanya.

Luhan tersenyum, menikmati belaian tangan namja itu merapikan poninya dengan lembut. "Aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun-" sengaja Luhan menjeda kalimatnya, melihat reaksi namja disebelahnya. Dia terlihat terkejut. "-dan dia kembali bersekolah lagi" lanjut Luhan.

"Sepertinya dia masih sangat membenci kita, maaf ini semua salahku" lirih Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara si namja yang duduk disebelah Luhan terdiam. Dia masih sulit percaya jika Baekhyun –seseorang yang pernah menjadi namjachingunya, kembali bersekolah padahal terakhir dia mendenagar kabar kalau hartanya sudah di rebut oleh keluarga appa Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Luhan mengerti pertanyaan barusan. Dia menegakkan kepala menatap nanar pemandangan taman didepannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa kembali. Yang jelas kabar yang kudengar dia memiliki seorang wali kaya raya dan berpengaruh di negara kita" Luhan memang mendengar sedikit gosip tentang kembalinya Baekhyun ke sekolah mereka.

Sepasang mata rusa itu menatap namja yang masih mengenggam tangan mereka. "Kurasa kita harus bersiap menghadapi Baekhyun" kata-kata ambigu barusan membuat namja itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

Luhan mendesah, memandang langit malam diatas kepala mereka.

Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian ketika pertemuan dua kali mereka di sekolah. Bahkan ekspresi dingin Baekhyun terpatri dengan jelas di kepalanya. Membuat perasaan Luhan sedikit takut, karena entah kenapa ucapan Baekhyun terasa sangat menakutkan.

"Dia mengatakan akan membalas kita, dengan cara yang sama seperti kita dulu" kepala Luhan menunduk kembali sambil menutup matanya sedih. "Maafkan aku, seandainya saja saat itu aku-" ucapannya terpotong karena bibirnya di kecup.

Namja yang di ketahui mantan Baekhyun itu, melepas ciuman mereka. "Dengarkan aku Luhannie, apapun yang terjadi kita akan menghadapinya bersama" ujarnya meyakinkan sambil menatap mata rusa didepannya. Mata yang membuatnya tergila-gila hingga dengan teganya menyelingkuhi Baekhyun yang masih berstatus sebagai namjachingunya saat itu.

Kepala Luhan disandarkan ke dadanya, mencoba memberi keyakinan bahwa mereka akan tetap bersama dan baik-baik saja apapun yang terjadi. "Ya, kita akan menghadapinya bersama" ujar Luhan pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, secara tidak langsung membangunkan Baekhyun yang masih menggosok-gosok matanya mengantuk. "Hoaam" Baekhyun menguap sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepala.

Matanya melirik sisi kasur sebelahnya, kosong. Apa mungkin namja itu tidak tidur disini tadi malam. Dengan malas Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya orang itu baru selesai mandi karena aroma sabun masih cukup kuat didalam sini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin membolos sekolah hari ini, di merasa lelah entah kenapa.

Mungkin karena semalam bertemu dengan Kris.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, kaki mungilnya beranjak ke dapur. Tercium aroma telur dari sana, aroma menggoda membuat perut Baekhyun meronta minta di isi. Apalagi tadi malam dia juga tidak makan.

Dengan manja Baekhyun memeluk namja tinggi itu dari belakang. Menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya di punggung si namja. Terdengar kekehan pelan darinya. "Duduklah baby Bunny, sebentar lagi sarapannya siap" mendengar itu Baekhyun mengintip ke samping si namja, melihat apa yang dia masak.

Namun belum sempat terlihat, dengan cepat si namja berbalik menghadap Baekhyun setelah mematikan kompor. "Kau ini tidak sabaran" di kecupnya bibir Baekhyun sebentar. "Duduklah disana, aku akan menyajikannya sekarang" dengan halus dia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke meja makan. Beberapa menit kemudian dia muncul membawa dua piring makanan yang baru saja dia masak dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun. "Ini dia baby Bunny" ujarnya sambil meletakkan piring di depan Baekhyun.

Mata sipir Baekhyun berbinar menatap menu sarapan mereka pagi ini, Omurice. Satu suapan masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat. "Wah, mashita" pujinya sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan eyesmile yang di sukai namja Jepang.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya baby" tangannya mengusap kepala Baekhyun sayang. Ternyata usahanya bangun pagi dan memasak sarapan tidak sia-sia. Terbukti dia bisa melihat senyum manis Baekhyun. "Kau juga harus makan" ujar Baekhyun menyendok kembali makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Si namja mengangguk dan menyuap makanan.

"Hari ini tidak usah sekolah dulu, aku sudah menyuruh pak Lee untuk menghubungi kepala sekolah" ujar si namja di sela-sela makan. Baekhyun hanya bergumam senang, setidaknya namja ini tahu apa yang di butuhkan oleh Baekhyun.

Suara ponsel berbunyi, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya sebentar.

"Yeoboseo?" tenyata ponsel si namja tinggi yang berbunyi.

"..."

"Begitu, jam berapa?" terdengar suara samar dari seberang sana. Baekhyun kembali makan, acuh dengan si namja.

"..."

Namja tersebut melirik Baekhyun sekilas, "Baiklah aku rasa ini saatnya. Aku akan membawa dia bersamaku" dan sambungan telpon itu terputus.

Si namja meneguk air putih, tidak melanjutkan sarapannya. "Baby, apa kau keberatan jika aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat?" tanya si namja, ketika melihat Baekhyun selesai makan. Baekhyun hanya bergumam mengiyakan ajakan si namja. "Bagus, aku yakin kau akan suka pergi ke acara tersebut" lanjutnya sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dalam, barusan dia bilang acara. "Memang kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap curiga namja yang masih mengelus pipinya.

Sebuah seringian muncul di wajah tampannya, oh tidak sepertinya ini bukan berita bagus. "Tenang saja, kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku setelah ini" Baekhyun menatap horor ke arahnya, astaga apa lagi yang direncanakan orang ini. "Tidak perlu curiga begitu padaku, sekarang bersiaplah kita harus berbelanja beberapa baju baru untuk kau kenakan ke acara nanti"

Beberapa jam mereka berdua berkeliling di dalam pusat perbelanjaan. Membeli pakaian untuk mereka berdua. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang di cari, mereka segera pulang ke apartemen. Berganti baju dan merapikan tampilan mereka dalam balutan jas mewah dan sepatu bermerk serta parfum mahal yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan dua puluh menit, mereka sampai di depan sebuah hotel mewah. Sepertinya ada acara besar-besaran disini, melihat tamu undangan yang datang sangat banyak dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. "Kajja, kita masuk baby" dan Baekhyun hanya menurut mengikuti si namja tanpa protes.

Selama didalam tidak sedikit orang-orang menyalami si namja Jepang. Sepertinya dia memang orang yang berkuasa dan cukup terkenal, terbukti dari banyaknya orang yang mengobrol bersamanya. "Ayo kita temui penyelenggara pesta" ajak si namja tinggi menarik tangan Baekhyun ke tengah ruangan tempat acara berlangsung.

Ketika langkah mereka terhenti ditengah ruangan dan bertemu si penyelenggara pesta, Baekhyun bersumpah akan mengubur hidup-hidup namja tinggi ini sekarang juga.

Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang ini lagi? Salah satu orang yang paling di benci Baekhyun dalam hidupnya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memasang ekspresi datar untuk menutupi keterkejutannya, si tuan rumah penyelenggara pesta malah membelalakkan matanya melihat sosok Baekhyun yang terasa seperti hantu.

"B-byun Baek-hyun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAI POV**

Haah... Aku tidak tahu entah kenapa semua jadi kacau seperti sekarang. Kenapa mereka suka sekali mempersulit diriku? Aku masih bingung kenapa Baekhyun bisa mempunyai keistimewaan seperti itu.

Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun hyung juga tidak memberi tahu ku dari awal?

Byun Baekhyun

Sebenarnya siapa kau dan mengapa takdir kita harus seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak seperti yang lainnya saja sehingga semua tidak akan menjadi rumit seperti sekarang.

Aku benar-benar muak dengan tingkah laku mereka. Dasar tetangga menyebalkan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu saja mengganggu hidupku. Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku. Ck! Semakin di bahas semakin membuatku sakit kepala.

Kenapa takdir seolah mempermainkan kita?

Kau tahu Baek, kau mengingatkan ku padanya. Pada seseorang yang tidak bisa kumiliki, kau seperti dia karena itu aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu.

Namun mengapa takdir begitu kejam?

Dia selalu mengambil orang-orang yang ku sayangi. Apakah salah ku jika terlahir menjadi seorang iblis. Hingga tuhan menghukum diriku dengan cara memisahkan aku dengan mereka yang ingin ku miliki.

Sial!

Semakin dipikirkan semakin kacau. Apa pikiranku menjadi kacau karena sedang berada diperbatasan? Kalian tahu, aku memang masih didunia kami. Disebuah daerah netral yang berada ditengah-tengah dunia kami para iblis, dengan dunia mereka para malaikat. Akan ku beritahu sebuah rahasia pada kalian. Kami para iblis tidak bisa masuk ke dunia malaikat, karena jika memaksa masuk tubuh kami akan hancur tidak bersisa. Begitu juga sebaliknya, jika malaikat masuk ke dunia kami mereka juga akan bernasib sama.

Daerah netral ini berada ditengah-tengahnya. Menghubungkan kedua daerah, agar bisa saling bertemu tanpa saling membunuh. Tempat dimana para pemimpin untuk mengadakan pertemuan membahas hal-hal yang menurutku membosankan.

Para iblis dan juga malaikat bisa datang ke sini tanpa takut.

Indah, pepohonan, sungai, padang rumput, dan semilir angin sejuk ada disini. Tempat yang indah namun menyakitkan. Kenapa? Karena disini aku akan melihat-

"Kai!" tuh kan, baru saja aku bilang orang nya sudah muncul.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kai!" seorang namja berseru dan terbang menghampiri Kai yang duduk santai di bawah pohon oak. Kai hanya menatap malas-malasan pada sosok tersebut, yang selalu tersenyum menawan. "Sedang apa kau disini?" dia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kai.

Sosok namja manis, memakai baju putih, selalu tersenyum lembut dan sepasang sayap putih dipunggungnya yang baru hilang. Kai sangat tahu dia siapa, salah satu angel yang masuk dalam daftar terakhir ingin dilihat Kai. "Berhentilah sok akrab denganku!" ketus Kai. Sosok tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan, sudah biasa menghadapi sikap Kai yang menyebalkan. "Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan manusia bernama Baekhyun kan?" Kai melotot mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Namja itu mengerling, "Sudah lah, kau tidak perlu tahu dari siapa aku tahu" angel itu mendongak menatap langit biru. "Sebaiknya kau turuti saja keinginan ayahmu" Kai mendengus, kenapa semua orang suka sekali ikut campur dalam urusannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Kai menutup mata, kedua tangan dilipatnya di belakang kepala menjadi bantalan. "Lagipula kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu, toh kau tahu aku membencimu bukan". Lancar tanpa perasaan. Kenapa Kai bisa mengucapkan kata menusuk seperti itu dengan lancar dan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Angel itu tersenyum sedih, menatap Kai yang masih menutup mata –tak ingin melihat sosok dia. "Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku Kai" dia menghela napas berat sambil menundukkan kepala. "Tapi aku mengatakan ini karena aku perduli padamu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan-"

"STOP! HENTIKAN!" Kai bangkit dari duduknya, menatap sosok angel yang balas menatap dirinya dengan sendu. "Kau!" jari telunjuk Kai mengarah ke wajah di angel.

"Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku, aku tahu kau mendengar itu dari Kyuhyun hyung bukan?" angel itu menganggukan kepala, membenarkan. Mata Kai berubah warna menjadi merah, dadanya naik turun, tanda jika dia sangat marah. "Mulai sekarang, menjauhlah dari hidupku dan juga duniaku" desis Kai tajam, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kai tidak ingin lepas kendali sekarang.

Angel tersebut berdiri, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kai. "Tapi aku bersikap seperti ini karena aku perduli padamu Kai" tangan kanannya terulur, mencoba memegang tangan Kai.

PLAK

Dengan kasar, Kai menepis tangan angel tersebut. "KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HINGGA PERDULI DENGAN KU, HAH ?!" Kai membentak keras, membuat si angel tertunduk sedih.

"Mianhe" lirih si angel, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap mata Kai yang penuh amarah. Bahkan air mata sudah menggenang, bersiap tumpah jika dia mengedip sedikit saja.

Iris Kai berubah kembali menjadi hitam.

Hatinya mencelos sedih, _'Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan´_ hatinya mengatakan agar Kai memeluk dan menenang kan si angel, sedangkan egonya mengatakan bahwa tindakan Kai adalah hal wajar. Kedua perasaan itu berperang dalam diri Kai, membuat dirinya semakin pusing. "Aku peringatkan kau hyung, sebaiknya menjauhlah darinya sebelum aku melakukan hal yang buruk padamu" dan egonya menang.

Kai berjalan menjauh, bersiap memasuki dunianya. Meninggalkan si angel yang meneteskan air mata sedih.

"Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti dulu terulang kembali, karena itu aku akan mendapatkan Baekhyun walaupun itu artinya aku harus melawan kalian semua" sosok Kai menghilang dari pandangan si angel.

Dia mendengarnya. Angel itu mendengar ucapan terakhir Kai, walaupun iblis tampan tersebut berkata dengan sangat pelan.

Air mata kembali turun dari mata indahnya, "Maafkan hyung Kai, semua itu memang kesalahan hyung dimasa lalu karena tidak mau berjuang dan mempertahankannya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Wuahahahahaha... semakin lama cerita ini semakin membingungknan dan banyak masalah, tapi memang itulah yang Yue inginkan #ketawaevilbarengKaidanKyuhyun**

**Semakin sakit kepala bacanya? Minum oskadon, wesewesewes bablas angine #stres Udahlah malas banyak bacot mari kita balas reviewnya chingu^^**

**~KT CB: Welcome^^ wah kayanya ini juga yg kesekian kalinya blg klo kaya black butler, tapi sayang nya bukan yah. Soalnya Yue jg baru tahu crta itu stlh ad yg review sblmnya. Ini memang ChanBaek kok^^ hahaha udah tau yah si Kris perannya disini. Klo itu udh bisa di tebak belom, krna udh bnyk clue yg di tinggalin tntg namja Jepang^^ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Petiteboy0506: Mungkin di chap depan udah di kenalin chingu^^ kalau Kai itu silahkan tebak yah hehehehhehe... masa iya sih ? tenang chap ini udh di panjangin ya. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ : Wah, kaya lagu dangdut donk (?) hmmm, kalau Kai udh muncul sdkt konflik nya disini jd udah bisa tebak belum? Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Neli amelia: Hahhaahahaha... sama" chingu^^ mungkin di chap depan udh terjawab siapa dia yg sesungguhnya. Udah terjawab ya si Baekki kemana, walau tebakan nya salah kkkkk~ kalau Kai jg udah ada clue kenapa dia kaya gtu, kalau HunBaek tunggu aja dengan sabar. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~SHINeexo: Halooo^^ hahahahaha... wangsit nya nyangkut di pohon tuh makanya ga dapat ;) Jinjja? Haruskah kita ubah jadi KaiBaek? Kyuhyun oppa itu bias nya Yue di Suju dan emang dia muka evil akut #ditendangKyuhyun**

**Chanyeol jadi raja iblis? Wah ketuan donk ma Baekhyun, trus masa saingan ma anak sendiri? Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ : Namj Jepang? Kayanya banyak yg penasaran, tenang udah ada clue nya disini jadi silahkan di tebak ya. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Nenehcabill: Yaaaaaa, siapa yg PHP-in sih? Yue Cuma buat penasaran aja kok ;) #ditimpuk Hahahahha... kalau Yue dicekik trus dead, entar siapa yang lanjutin crtanya? Hayoooo... Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Baeklinerbyun: Ini udah lanjut chingu^^ iya tebakannya terbalik tuh, hehehehe... suka KaiBaek? Harus kah kita ubah kkkkk~ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~ChanBaekLuv: Iya nama Chanyeol belum muncul, tenang aja di chap depan semua cast udah muncul beserta perannya kok^^ Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Guest: Welcome^^ wah black butler lagi yah? Mungkin karena pengaruh pakai iblis nya kali ya makanya banyak yg blg mirip. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Parkbaekyoda: Welcome^^ Kalau misalnya si Chanyeol jd iblis dia sama Baekhyun pun ga bisa jadi raja/ratu iblis soalnya ada hyung nya kn si Kyuhyun. Sudahkah anda bisa menebaknya sekarang? Tenang ini bukan crackpair^^ san ending? Maybe yes maybe no... Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Kim Chan Min: Rapopo telat review, yg pntg tetap review #nyengirgaje**

**Masa iya sih? Kaya nya udah mirip lah cirinya si kkamjong alias Kai sama si iblis. Harus Yue akui Kai thu emang temsek tapi seksehhh nya ga ketulungan #mimisan Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~KimChanMin: Neeeee? Tenang aja chap depan semua cast udah bakal muncul kok, dan sebenarnya dia juga udah muncul cuma masih dirahasiakan keberadaannya (?) untuk namja Jepang yg lagi ngehits (?) udah bisa tebak di chap ini belum ? Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Chanbaekssi: Wah gomawo karena udah suka^^ yandere? Hahahahha... Chansoo di bunuh? Mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan (?)Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Leekyukie: Kai ngamuk karena ga dapat jatah dari Yue kemarin, makanya dia gtu #narsismodeOn Namja Jepang itu seharusnya udah ketebak di chap ini karena udah ada kemunculan Luhan yg kasih clue. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**~Ikkikajung99: Anyyeong^^ welcome. Benarkah fantasi nya berasa? Wali, mantan dan selingkuhan seharusnya udah terjawab di chap ini ya chingu. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review chinguuu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagi yg nama nya belum disebut, silahkan tulis di kotak review**

**Soalnya Yue juga manusia yg tak luput dari kesalahan**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Start Now

**Tittle : I Can't Trust You**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : ChanBaek**

**Cast : Temukan seiring waktu**

**Genre : Romance, little bit Angst **

**Fantasi**

**Rate : T – T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : Anyyeong^^ readersdeul...**

**Khusus chap ini seperti janji Yue di chap sebelumnya, para cast akan menampakkan wujudnya (?) Yue berharap kalian semua tidak kecewa dengan pemilihan cast disini, karena mereka ada berdasarkan permintaan kalian sebelumnya saat melakukan voting cast. Mian kalo ceritanya membosankan, karena seginilah kemampuan Yue dalam menulis setelah mengalami kegalauan akut akibat EXO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamera, roll, ACTION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memasang ekspresi datar untuk menutupi keterkejutannya, si tuan rumah penyelenggara pesta malah membelalakkan matanya melihat sosok Baekhyun yang terasa seperti hantu._

"_B-byun Baek-hyun..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story~**

Seorang namja melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan, kamar pasien tempat seseorang yang dia sayangi berada. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar –tempat seseorang dirawat.

CKLEK

Namja itu masuk, menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan menghampiri seseorang yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Sepertinya orang tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaannya, "Hari ini cukup cerah ya Kris gege" nadanya riang dan ceria, senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang lucu seperti kucing.

Kris tersentak dan menoleh ke arah namja yang baru menyapanya.

Seperti sebelumnya dia hanya berekspresi datar dan kosong. Namja yang baru menyapanya menghela napas berat, selalu seperti ini. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kris ge, aku tahu kau tidak gila" nadanya terdengar kesal.

Kris, namja yang di kunjungi segera mengubah ekspresinya. "Mau apa kau datang kemari?" nada dingin yang Kris keluarkan membuat namja tersebut meringis. Dia tahu ini akan sulit.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mengunjungimu" Kris mendengus, terlalu banyak alasan. "Hei, jangan seperti itu Kris ge. Lagipula aku ini kan namjachingu-mu jadi wajar aku kemari karena merindukanmu bukan?" rengek namja tersebut sambil bergelanyut manja di tangan Kris dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris.

Kris tidak menolak perkataan ataupun sikap manja si namja, karena yang dia katakan memang benar. "Sebutkan saja alasanmu, karena aku tahu betul kau namja seperti apa" Kris kembali menatap langit dari jendela.

Ucapan Kris barusan tepat sasaran.

Namja itu menautkan jari-jari mereka berdua. Matanya terpenjam, sekilas memori manis tentang mereka berdua kembali terputar di kepalanya.

Namun ini bukan saatnya untuk bernostalgia.

"Kau benar ge, aku kemari karena ada sesuatu" namja itu menegakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap wajah tampan Kris dari samping dengan nanar. "Aku bertemu dengan adikmu, Baekhyun tadi malam ada di pesta perusahaan" kris masih memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi kita impas Kris ge" lirihnya pelan namun masih terdengar Kris. "Kalian kehilangan orangtua dan mungkin sebentar lagi kami akan kehilangan semuanya" kepalanya tertunduk dalam, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Bagus jika itu memang benar terjadi"

Namja itu tertawa miris."Ya, aku rasa itu balasan setimpal" dia kembali menatap Kris yang ternyata sudah memandang nya entah sejak kapan. "Kau tahu ge, sepertinya perang yang sebenarnya akan dimulai" matanya menerawang.

"Apa semua yang ku lakukan belum cukup?" Kris menatap tajam namja disebelahnya, dan melepas tautan tangan mereka berdua. "Kurasa ini waktunya kau pergi, Lee Zitao" Kris bangkit, menuju pintu dan membukanya lebar.

Zitao atau yang biasa dipanggil Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan bertanya. "Keluar sekarang, sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Tao berdiri tepat didepan pintu yang terbuka lebar, matanya menatap Kris yang melihat ke arah lain. "Appa sudah meninggal, dan itu karena ulah Baekhyun. Walaupun kami sudah meminta polisi menyelidiki ulang namun mereka menolak"

Kris masih diam tanpa mau melihatnya.

"Tao tahu, jika Tao pantas dibenci oleh kalian berdua" wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, kenapa dia harus terlibat dengan semua ini. "Namun ketahuilah Ge, rasa cinta Tao pada Kris ge bukan sebuah kebohongan" Tao melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kris segera menutup pintu begitu Tao keluar.

Sebelum beranjak pergi dari pintu tersebut, Tao berkata pelan dan berharap Kris dapat mendengarnya. "Wo ai ni ge. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Kris ge"

Setetes air mata mengalir turun di pipi Tao, namun namja tersebut menghapusnya cepat. Lebih baik dia segera pergi dari sini sebelum hatinya berperang batin kembali. Perang batin antara memilih keluarga atau orang yang dicintai.

Dibalik pintu Kris bisa mendengar ucapan Tao. "Nado... nado saranghae baby panda" sama seperti Tao yang harus memilih antara keluarga atau hatinya, Kris harus memilih antara berkata jujur dan semua terungkap atau tetap bungkam selamanya.

Cinta memang buta, dan itulah yang di rasakan Kris saat ini.

Kris tidak bisa berbohong jika dia sangat mencintai Tao. Orang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir satu tahun. Dan dia bersedia melakukan segalanya, termasuk menutupi fakta kematian orangtuanya dari semua orang.

Bahkan menutupinya dari, Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, Luhan berjalan keluar sekolah. Bel pulang berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu, dengan lesu Luhan berjalan keluar sekolah. Namun matanya menangkap sesosok namja tampan, tinggi, putih pucat nyaris albino dan berambut coklat sedang bersandar di mobilnya depan gerbang sekolah.

Tangan Luhan mengucek matanya, takut salah lihat. Namun sosok tersebut tidak menghilang, berarti namja itu nyata.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ada disini.

"SEHUN!" Luhan langsung berlari kencang ke arah namja tersebut, mengabaikan tatapan siswa lain karena teriakannya yang cukup keras.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke area sekolah. Senyumnya terkembang kala melihat seorang namja cantik berlari riang ke arahnya. Tentu Sehun tahu siapa dia, "Sehun, sedang apa kau disini?" Luhan berhenti tepat di depannya dan tersenyum manis.

Namja pucat itu terkekeh, "Jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, dia bukan anak kecil yang akan terjatuh ketika berlari. "Aku bukan anak kecil Hunnie".

Tangan Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan gemas. "Arraseo Hannie, dan berhentilah memajukan bibirmu kalau tidak ingin kucium" canda Sehun. Mendengar itu wajah Luhan merona malu, "Pervert!" tangannya memukul lengan Sehun manja.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah childish Luhan.

Luhan berhenti memukul lengan Sehun, "Sedang apa Hunnie disini? Mau menjemputku, eoh?" tanya Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda yang sukses membuat Sehun tertawa keras. Sejak kapan rusa kesayangannya ini jadi nakal, bahkan sudah berani menggoda dia di sekolahnya. "Berhenti tertawa!" sungut Luhan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

Astaga bagaimana mungkin dia bertingkah manja seperti anak kecil, padahal dirinya sudah besar.

Sehun berhenti tertawa, dia tidak ingin membuat rusa cantiknya mengamuk.

Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi kiri Luhan lembut, dari matanya terpancar rasa sayang. Luhan kaget dan merona karena perlakuan Sehun padanya. "Aku datang karena ingin menjemput seseorang, tidak mungkin aku kesini karena mau berobat kan?" ternyata Sehun ingin bercanda sekarang, baik Luhan akan meladeninya.

"Jinjja? Tapi wajar juga kalau Hunnie berobat kemari" Sehun mengernyit bingung, apa maksud Luhan? Dia kan hanya bercanda. "Maksudnya?" serius Sehun bingung sekarang.

Luhan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Sehun, hanya tersisa satu langkah jarak di antara mereka berdua. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata tajam tersebut. Sehun balas menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Kedua tangan Luhan memegang kerah kemeja Sehun, berpura-pura merapikannya. "Hunnie datang kemari untuk mengobati rasa rindu pada Hannie kan?" bisiknya pelan.

Jadi itu, Sehun mengerti sekarang.

Sepasang tangan Sehun melingkari pinggang Luhan, menariknya lebih dekat hingga dada keduanya menempel tanpa cela. "Kalau iya bagaimana?" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan. Sial, wajah Luhan sangat merah sekarang, Luhan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau Sehun melihatnya merona seperti ini. Sangat memalukan.

Awalnya Sehun masih ingin menggoda Luhan yang terlihat malu-malu, sungguh itu sangat menggemaskan baginya.

Di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Wajahnya di telusupkan di leher namja tersebut, aroma manis dan bayi menghampiri indra penciuman Sehun.

Wangi yang selalu di sukai Sehun dari dulu.

Luhan balas memeluk tubuh Sehun erat, mengabaikan fakta bahwa tindakannya saat ini akan menuai berbagai pertanyaan dari teman sekolahnya termasuk-

"Sehun..." suara terkesiap itu membuat kedua insan yang berpelukkan erat menoleh ke sumbernya. Terlihat dua orang namja di dekat mereka. Dengan cepat mereka berdua melepas pelukan tersebut, dan terlihat salah tingkah.

Luhan menatap dua orang namja tersebut dengan pandangan khawatir, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kelepasan seperti ini di sekolah apalagi di depan Baekhyun dan temannya.

Kedua namja itu adalah Byun Baekhyun dan juga Do Kyungsoo. Awalnya dua orang tersebut berjalan ke luar gerbang dengan biasa, namun ketika mata sipit Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang tidak asing dimatanya dengan cepat dia menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun ingin memastikan bawa dia tidak salah lihat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun tanpa bertanya.

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah Sehun, namja itu tidak menyangka akan kepergok Baekhyun ketika dia sedang memeluk Luhan seperti tadi.

Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai tersenyum begitu melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun keluar kelas. Entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan si mungil Baekhyun dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

Dia tahu kalau sikap anehnya beberapa hari ini, pasti membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia terlalu pusing memikirkan semuanya dan berakhir menjauh dari Baekhyun. Kai sedang dalam wujud tak terlihat dan dia juga berada di salah satu dahan pohon yang agak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun, hingga namja sipit yang menyukai eyeliner itu tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Mata Kai terus mengawasi pergerakan Baekhyun. Dari mulai dia berjalan sambil sesekali berbicara dengan teman sebangkunya, turun hingga ke lantai bawah dan ketika si manis Baekhyun berkata. "Sehun..."

Hei, apa yang dilakukan pria itu disini? Bukankah namja cantik disebelahnya itu adalah Luhan, mantan sahabat Baekhyun yang mengkhianati nya.

Kai masih setia mengawasi Baekhyun dan tetap diam tanpa menampakkan wujudnya. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun di tarik secara paksa oleh pria tersebut dan memasukkan nya ke dalam mobil bersama Luhan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah berlalu pergi tanpa mau ikut campur, sepertinya.

Sosok iblis tampan tersebut terbang ke langit, ketika mobil yang membawa ketiga orang namja yang dia awasi pergi dari sana.

'_Aku harus mengikuti mereka' _putus Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other side**

Tao masuk ke dalam rumahnya, langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu –ruang kerja eomma nya. Namja tersebut membuka begitu saja pintu tersebut tanpa berniat mengetuk terlebih dahulu, toh dia yakin eomma nya tidak akan marah.

Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat awet muda di meja kerjanya. Di atas meja tersebut berserakan berkas-berkas perusahaan, seperti nya dia sedang memeriksa laporan perusahaan mereka.

"Kenapa diam saja disana Taotao?" wanita tersebut tersenyum, melihat putra semata wayangnya hanya terdiam di depan pintu. "Kemarilah" tangan wanita tersebut menepuk bangku yang berada didepannya.

Sebelum mendekati eomma nya, Tao menghela napas sejenak. "Eomma sudah dapat respon dari dia?" Tao langsung bertanya, begitu mendudukkan dirinya didepan sang eomma.

Lee Yoona –eomma Tao menghela napas berat. Wajah nya berubah lesu, "Belum, sepertinya anak itu akan mempersulit hidup kita" dia berujar sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku. Tao sudah tahu hal ini pasti terjadi, Baekhyun tidak akan membantu mereka begitu saja.

Tapi ada hal yang membuat dia penasaran.

Tao mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, wajah manis miliknya terlihat serius. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi eomma? Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa kenal dengan namja itu? Bahkan kemarin namja tersebut, mengenalkan Baekhyun sebagai namjachingu-nya" rasa penasaran itu hampir mencekik Tao karena berbagai pertanyaan yang mendera kepalanya.

Yoona memijit pelipisnya, dia juga tidak tahu jawabannya. "Molla... eomma sudah mengirim orang untuk menyelidikinya, tapi tidak ada informasi apapun" hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

Jawaban yang dia dapat sangat tidak memuaskan, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Tao jadi teringat peristiwa malam tadi dimana dia bertemu Baekhyun.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Seorang yeoja paruh baya menggandeng seorang namja yang berusia lebih muda. Mereka berdua adalah tuan rumah dari pesta perusahaan yang sedang berlangsung. Setiap tamu memandang kagum kedua orang tersebut. "Aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk perusahaanmu nyonya Lee, saya harap perusahaan ini terus berkembang pesat ke depannya" kira-kira begitu lah setiap ucapan yang ditujukan pada yeoja paruh baya tersebut._

_Nyonya Lee atau Yoona hanya tersenyum dan membalas ucapan tersebut, berjalan anggun ke tamu lainnya bersama namja yang lebih muda –Tao ke setiap tamu yang datang._

_Walaupun kini suaminya Lee Seunggi sudah tiada, dia akan tetap menjalankan perusahaan ini bersama anaknya. Lagi pula dia tidak mau terus menerus berlarut dalam kesedihan karena kematian suaminya,yang belakangan di ketahui ulah keponakannya sendiri –Baekhyun._

_Nuansa pesta mewah dengan musik klasik berubah sedikit riuh karena ulah beberapa yeoja. Mereka langsung heboh melihat pintu yang baru saja dibuka dan dua orang namja datang beriringan ke dalam pesta._

"_Astaga, dia datang... dia datang!"_

"_Dia semakin tampan dalam balutan tuksedo hitamnya!"_

"_Kapan ya dia mau menjadi kekasih ku?"_

"_Bahkan dalam usia nya yang masih muda, dia sudah bisa memimpin perusahaan sebesar itu"_

"_Tapi siapa namja manis yang datang bersama nya? Apa dongsaeng-nya?"_

"_Mana mungkin, dia kan anak tunggal"_

"_Lalu siapa dia?"_

_Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terlontar keluar, begitu Baekhyun dan juga si namja Jepang memasuki pesta. Tatapan penasaran terus Baekhyun dapat selama dia menemani si namja pervert itu bertukar sapa dengan para tamu undangan yang berbicara dengannya. "Bisa kita pulang, aku muak di tatap seperti penjahat oleh mereka semua" Baekhyun berbisik ketika hanya berdua saja dengan si namja Jepang._

_Namja Jepang tetap melangkah kan kakinya, ke arah tuan rumah yang masih sibuk mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu. "Kau tidak nyaman berada disini baby Bunny?" dia melirik Baekhyun disebelahnya yang menggembungkan pipinya sambil meniup poni kesal._

_Dengan gemas dia mengusak rambut hitam Baekhyun dan terkekeh pelan, "Yak! Kau membuat rambut ku berantakan bodoh!" tangan mungil Baekhyun segera merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan._

"_Maaf sayang, setelah kita menemui tuan rumah kita langsung pulang" secepat kilat si namja Jepang mencuri ciuman dari bibir merah Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun melotot kaget. "Pabo! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" jari lentiknya mencubit perut si namja yang meringis sakit. "Aaakk, makanya jangan menggodaku. Aku juga tidak sabar mau pulang, untuk 'menyantap' dirimu di ranjang sayang" jari panjangnya menoel hidung Baekhyun._

"_Pervert!" umpat Baekhyun pelan._

_Namja itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya ke arah si tuan rumah yang baru selesai berbicara dengan tamu lainnya. "Ayo kita temui penyelenggara pesta" ajak si namja tinggi menarik tangan Baekhyun ke tengah ruangan tempat acara berlangsung._

_Ketika langkah mereka terhenti ditengah ruangan dan bertemu si penyelenggara pesta, Baekhyun bersumpah akan mengubur hidup-hidup namja tinggi ini sekarang juga._

_Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang ini lagi? Salah satu orang yang paling di benci Baekhyun dalam hidupnya. _

_Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memasang ekspresi datar untuk menutupi keterkejutannya, si tuan rumah penyelenggara pesta malah membelalakkan matanya melihat sosok Baekhyun yang terasa seperti hantu._

"_B-byun Baek-hyun..." suara yeoja paruh baya itu tergagap melihat sosoknya. Tao yang berada di sebelah sang eomma juga kaget, namun dia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya._

_Namja Jepang itu tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi si tuan rumah, dia sudah bisa memprediksi hal ini. "Selamat malam Ny. Lee dan tuan muda Lee, aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk perusahaanmu dan juga semoga semakin jaya dan berkembang pesat" sepertinya Yoona masih belum bisa merespon apapun perkataan dari namja tersebut, karena itu Tao berinisiatif untuk menjawabnya. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang dan mengucapkan selamat untuk kami" mereka berdua berjabat tangan dan tersenyum._

_Yoona yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, kembali tersenyum manis dan ikut menjabat tangan si namja Jepang. "Terima kasih" ujarnya._

_Mata Yoona dan Tao kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih setia memasang raut datar. "Apa kalian berdua saling kenal?" Tao tahu itu pertanyaan sepele, karena melihat bagaimana kedua tangan namja itu berkaitan erat sudah pasti mereka saling mengenal bukan._

_Namja itu menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. "Tentu saja kami saling mengenal, karena dia adalah namjachingu-ku" jawabnya dalam bahasa Korea yang sangat fasih. Walaupun dia orang Jepang, namun dia lebih sering tinggal di Korea karena tuntutan pekerjaaan dan mengharuskannya agar bisa berbahasa Korea juga. _

_Karena itulah dia tidak kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun selama ini._

_Yoona, Tao, dan beberapa tamu undangan yang berada didekat mereka kaget mendengar jawaban yang dia lontarkan. "B-benarkah?" tanya Yoona tak percaya dan memperhatikan mereka berdua bergantian._

_Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ternyata mereka masih saja meremeh kan dia. "Tentu saja, memang ada yang salah Ny. Lee?" tanya Baekhyun sarkastik._

_Tao dengan cepat mengendalikan situasi, "Tentu saja tidak tuan Byun, itu bukan masalah buat kami" senyum dari bibir kucingnya mengembang. Astaga entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi sensitif melihat senyumannya, ingin sekali dia menonjok wajah pura-pura baik dan manis yang diperlihatkan sepupunya ini._

_Namja Jepang itu kembali tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Baekhyun, "Kurasa untuk tawaran kontrak kerjasama, perusahaan yang kemarin kalian tawarkan kepadaku harus aku pertimbangkan dulu" dia sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya sambil memperhatikan reaksi si tuan rumah. "Mian jika aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang, karena kulihat kekasih ku kurang nyaman berada disini. Jadi kami pamit pulang sekarang"_

_Selesai berkata demikian, sosok Bekhyun dan namja Jepang itu pun menjauh dari mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Tao dan Yoona yang terpaku mencerna ucapan si namja pada mereka._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Lamunan Tao buyar karena tepukan pelan eommanya, "Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kita pikirkan saja pelan-pelan bagaimana cara membujuk mereka agar mau bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kita"

Hanya gumaman yang terdengar dari Tao. Sebenarnya dia masih khawatir akan apa yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka ke depannya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan segera menyerang mereka dalam waktu dekat.

Apalagi dia tahu, kalau sepupunya itu seorang yang pendendam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAI POV**

Kurasa lebih baik aku melihat dia dari sini saja, tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun bisa melihat sosok ku yang berada di atas bangunan yang berseberangan dengan restoran eropa tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

"Lepas..." lihat, dengan keras kepala Baekhyun terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari si namja pucat bernama Sehun itu. Sayang karena badannya kecil tentu saja kekuataannya kalah dari Sehun.

Aahh, Baekhyun. Sayang sekali kau kalah dari Sehun, dan berakhir di seret masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Pasti tidak enak rasanya, jika kau harus duduk satu meja dengan namja yang kau benci bukan? Bukannya aku tidak mau membantu, tapi aku sedang menunggu saat yang tepat.

Tadi aku sudah menghubungi dia sebelum datang ke sini, namja yang aku tawarkan padamu.

Sebentar lagi aku akan datang ke sana dalam wujud terlihat pastinya. Aku juga cukup penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apalagi dengan tambahan satu orang lagi bersama kalian.

Nah itu dia, mobil sport itu sudah datang dan sesuai dengan tebakan yang turun pasti 'dia'. Orang yang akan semakin meramaikan acara makan siang ini.

Baiklah, karena yang di tunggu sudah datang. Aku juga harus segera masuk untuk melihat jalan cerita 'makan siang' yang sangat menarik ini.

Tunggu aku Baekhyun, karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menonton aksi kalian berempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sebuah mobil sport berhenti di depan bangun restoran eropa, sosok namja tinggi keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut dan melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan. Wajah tampan, tinggi, berkulit putih dan memiliki mata bulat itu baru saja melihat seseorang masuk dengan di tarik paksa ke dalam bangunan yang sama.

Merasa kenal dengan sosok tersebut, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memesan meja dan juga makanan. Langkah kaki panjangnya mengikuti namja yang di lihatnya barusan, matanya terus mengawasi sosok tersebut hingga duduk di sebuah meja bersama dua orang namja lainnya. Semakin lama jarak dia dan meja yang di tempati itu semakin dekat, ternyata dia tidak salah lihat. Namja yang tadi di seret paksa itu adalah Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini dan siapa namja yang menyeretnya barusan.

Baekhyun duduk berdampingan dengan namja yang menyeretnya masuk, sementara di depan mereka duduk seorang namja yang sepertinya dia kenal juga. Dari pada dia mati penasaran, maka dengan berani dibawa langkahnya berdiri di samping meja tersebut.

Namja itu mengenali sosok yang duduk di depan Baekhyun, tapi tidak dengan namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sepertinya, namja itu sengaja memilih meja di ujung dan di apit dinding. Buktinya Baekhyun duduk di dekat dinding dan di sebelahnya duduk namja yang tidak dia kenal. Mungkin agar Baekhyun tidak bisa kabur, melihat bagimana si manis itu harus di seret dulu masuk ke dalam.

Awalnya tiga orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya, mereka sibuk saling menatap dengan raut penasaran. "Baekhyun... Luhan... apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" suara bass itu menyadarkan ketiganya, mereka mendongak dan melihat seorang namja tinggi menjulang berdiri di dekat mereka.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terbelalak kaget melihat sosok tinggi tersebut. Tentu saja mereka berdua kenal dengn sosok tinggi tersebut, kecuali Sehun. "C-chanyeol?" panggil Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Namja itu –Park Chanyeol atau yang biasa di panggil Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Boleh aku bergabung di meja kalian?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Baiklah, diatas para pemain sudah bermunculan dan sedikit konflik juga udah muncul. Jadi apakah para readers sudah bisa menebak siapa 'namja Jepang' itu? Kai juga udah kembali ke dunia manusia dan berniat menemui Baekki. Segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, mari kita balas reviewnya chingu~**

**~Nenehcabill: Bikin deg-deg ser? Mank nya kita ge main roller coster ya? Jadi udah tahu siapa namja Jepangnya? Kalo belum silahkan tebak. Klo konflik nya Kai itu berhubungan dengan masa lalu dia dan juga tentang Baekhyun. Para cast juga udah muncul seperti janji. **

**~Devilcute: Ya nggak lah, gaswit mah kalo Baekhyun jadi angel.**

**~KT CB: Ahahahahha... Baek mank nasib banget jadi uke yg manis dan mempesona. Yang jadi angel masih tetap belum di buat disini karena nunggu saat yang pas. **

**~Neli amelia: Iya sayang, mantan sahabatnya tu Luhan. Klo putih pucat tu mank Sehun, kn udah jelas banget clue nya. Kris disini udah terjawab ya, kenapa dia pura-pura ga kenal Baek. Itu juga udah terjawab Baek di bawa kemana, dan untuk namja Jepang juga udah munculkan walau belum mengenalkan diri secara resmi sama kita xD. Spesial Baek masih rahasia, nanti si angel juga bakalan muncul tapi belum sekarang.**

**~Ikki Ka Jung99: Gomawo ucapannya ;) Jinjja? Berarti udah bisa nebak donk siapa namja Jepangnya? Iya konflik mank udah masuk sedikit demi sedikit biar ga maksa. Kai depresi karna eonni... hahahhaaha**

**~SHINeexo: Udah tahu kan siapa namja Jepangnya? Kris stres karena kamu ya, ayo kita bakar #siapinapi Luhan mank jadi penghianat disini, tapi bukan di dunia asli. Kalau itu udah tahu jawabannya? Tuh si Dobi udah muncul.**

**~Ririn Cross: Hm, udah terjawab belum pertanyaannya di chap ini? Baek di rekrut jadi angel? Bisa perang donnk si angel ma si Kai. Ngambang? Akan semakin di perjelas di chap depan bersama semua konflik dan juga castnya ya.**

**~Dianahyorie1: Gomawo udah bilang keren, tp untuk cerita nya atau Yue? Udah terjawab donk siapa dia.**

**~ : Udah terjawab ya semua pertanyaan nya di chap ini ;)**

**~Baeklinerbyun: Wah, jawaban nya... udah terjawab ya XD. Hyung si Kai kan Kyuhyun, angel itu lebih tua dari dia makanya kai panggil hyung. Namja Jepang itu penting, karena dia memiliki hotel mewah dan juga resort yang tersebar di berbagai negara. Jadi tentu saja kedudukan dia penting di mata para klien. Kalo bahasa mereka pake korea, karena si namja Jepang itu juga menguasainya. Baekhyun manggil Luhan dgn hyung karena Luhan satu tingkat di atas dia. **

**~Chanbaekssi: Wah, jadi ada yang di bunuh ma Baekhyun ga nih? #siapinpisau**

**~Izca RizcassieYJ: Udah terjawab belum siapa mereka berdua? Kai mank suka Baekhyun, makanya bakalan ribet. Kalo mati kn emang itu perjanjiannya sama Kai dulu.**

**~Tania3424: Semua udah terjawab kan? Cinta, Yue juga nggak ngerti cinta. #patahhati**

**~Song Jiseok: Wuaaaa... kabur, ada yang ngamuk! Chanyeol di atas sana tuh udah muncul #tunjukChanyeol. Ternyata ;)**

**~Tania3424: Emang ceritanya kenapa? Huhuhuhu #nangisGJ**

**~Kim Chan Min: Ne? Masa Yunho sih? Bawa kabur aja sonoh si Chanyeol. Si dobi udah keluarkan, walaupun dia juga udah keluar selama ini tanpa di ketahui. Eonni juga geleng-geleng pas baca review kamu sambil minum teh gelas. **

**~Baekhaan: Selamat membaca, kalo untuk crack couple bakalan ada kok disini jadi di tunggu aja ya. Si iblis tampan nan pervert itu mank udah suka kok ma Baekki. Udah terjwab ya pertanyaannya di chap ini. Jawabannya salah chingu, karena Kris di sini sebagai hyungnya Baekki bukan pacarnya. Yue juga bingung, ini ff atau tebak-tebakan cast... hahahahaha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi,**

**Please reviewnya chinguuu^^**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Relationship?

**Tittle : I Can't Trust You**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : ChanBaek**

**Cast : Temukan seiring waktu**

**Genre : Romance, little bit Angst **

**Fantasi**

**Rate : T – T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**A/N : Anyyeong^^ readersdeul...**

**Khusus chap ini seperti janji Yue di chap sebelumnya, para cast akan menampakkan wujudnya (?) Yue berharap kalian semua tidak kecewa dengan pemilihan cast disini, karena mereka ada berdasarkan permintaan kalian sebelumnya saat melakukan voting cast. Mian kalo ceritanya membosankan, karena seginilah kemampuan Yue dalam menulis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamera, roll, ACTION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Baekhyun terbelalak kaget melihat sosok tinggi tersebut. Tentu saja mereka berdua kenal dengn sosok tinggi tersebut, kecuali Sehun. "C-chanyeol?" panggil Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Namja itu –Park Chanyeol atau yang biasa di panggil Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Boleh aku bergabung di meja kalian?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story~**

Keempat pasang mata itu menatap seseorang yang baru saja berjalan ke sana dan berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol. "Tentu saja tidak, kemarilah" dengan cepat Sehun mempersilahkan seseorang itu.

Dua robot pelayan membawakan dua buah kursi lagi untuk mereka, dan sekarang mereka duduk berlima dengan tatapan bertanya yang kentara.

"Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Kai menatap keempat orang di meja yang sama dengannya. Pertanyaan bagus, karena mereka juga agak sedikit bingung apa yang terjadi disini.

Luhan memang mengenal Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak dengan namja tampan berkulit tan yang berpakaian rapi serba hitam ini.

Sehun berdehem, menarik perhatian yang lain. "Baiklah, sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan temanku" mata elangnya terarah ke Kai. "Dia adalah temanku, dari komunitas drift. Namanya Kai" lanjutnya.

Kai tersenyum menawan, "Anyyeonghaseo, Kai imnida" dia berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk. Mata nya menatap arah kanan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sementara kirinya Luhan dan Chanyeol. Dia duduk di tengah mereka dalam posisi melingkar.

Luhan balas tersenyum manis. "Xi Luhan imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan. Dan di sebelahku ini Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol sedikit mengangguk pada Kai.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, dia memang tidak mengenal pria ini. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol.

Keluarga Park yang cukup terkenal di Korea karena firma hukum yang mereka miliki. Sehun juga tahu kalau namja manis miliknya –Baekhyun- pernah memiliki hubungan spesial dengan namja tiang itu.

Dari mana Sehun tahu? Tentu saja dia tahu karena si manis Baekhyun. Dia sudah menyelidiki latar belakang kekasih nya ini. Dan nama Park Chanyeol serta Luhan ikut masuk di dalamnya.

"Aku Oh Sehun, senang berkenalan dengan anak dari pengacara terkenal Park" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Berarti sekarang mereka semua sudah saling mengenal. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya secara nama bukan?

Robot pelayan datang dan menyajikan makanan yang sebelumnya sudah mereka pesan. Setelah si robot berlalu, mereka mulai menyantap makan siang mereka dengan benak yang penuh pertanyaan.

"Baby Bunny, kalau makan itu pelan-pelan" Sehun mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang ada noda saus dengan ibu jarinya. Baekhyun hanya menatap sebentar kemudian kembali mengunyah makanannya.

Baekhyun memang sudah terbiasa dengan segala perhatian Sehun selama ini. Yah, sejak dia resmi menjadi milik seorang Oh Sehun, namja Jepang tampan berotak pervert.

Namun reaksi semua orang tentu tidak sama.

Luhan menampakkan wajah shock nya, bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa bersikap begitu manis pada Baekhyun. Dari di sekolah tadi, Luhan heran kenapa dua orang namja ini saling mengenal, dan ada hubungan apa mereka.

Chanyeol juga terkejut, namun dia masih bersikap biasa saja.

Kalau si handsome devil, alias Kai. Dia hanya menatap intens Baekyun. _**'Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kau mau melubangi wajahku?'**_Baekhyun mengirim telepati yang hanya bisa dia lakukan bersama Kai.

'_**Yang benar saja? Tapi sejak kapan kau jadi dekat dengan dia?' **_Kai melanjutkan makannya seperti Baekhyun yang tidak mau menatapnya.

Baekhyun meneguk air putih di gelasnya dan mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet. Dia selesai makan dengan cepat, dan mulai mengotak-atik ponselnya sebentar. _**'Bukankah itu idemu iblis jelek tukang hilang'**_. Baekhyun masih kesal dengan sikap Kai tempo hari.

Kai hampir saja tertawa, namun dia masih ingat jika ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di sana. dia hanya mengulas senyum tipis dan mengelap mulutnya. Dia juga selesai makan, _**'Mian, kemarin aku sedang stres. Jadi yah begitulah'**_.

Tidak lama mereka semua selesai makan dan menikmati hidangan pencuci mulut.

"Apa kita masih lama?" Baekhyun buka suara setelah hening cukup lama. Sehun menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut, "Tidak juga, apa baby bunny lelah?".

Tangan Sehun mengusap pipi putih Baekhyun pelan, tatapan matanya lembut dan terkesan penuh dengan cinta. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa dia langsung jatuh pada pesona si manis nan imut pecinta eyeliner di sampingnya ini. "Yah, aku lelah jadi ingin secepatnya istirahat" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Jujur dia malas satu meja dengan mereka berdua. Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Mantan sahabat yang berkhianat di belakangnya dan juga mantan pacar yang menyelingkuhinya.

Untuk Kai dia tidak ada masalah. Walaupun masih kesal karena sikap Kai tempo hari, tapi dia tidak pernah keberatan dengan kehadiran iblis itu.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu situasi aneh di sekitar mereka saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun –mantan namjachingu nya- bisa bertemu dengan Luhan –namjachingu nya sekrang- disini bersama dengan pria berkulit pucat bernama Oh Sehun. Ah, jangan lupakan juga namja berkulit eksotis bernama Kai ini.

Di bawah meja, Luhan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Dia ingin bertanya sesuatu yang mengganjal benaknya sedari tadi. "Sehun, dari mana kau bisa mengenal Baekhyun?" baik, itu pertanyaan bagus.

Sehun menoleh, menatap mata rusa Luhan sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang menatap dia. "Aku mengenal Baekhyun dari Kai. Anggap saja dia cupid kami" dia melirik Kai yang mendengus sebal karena kata 'cupid' untuk nya. "Dan juga Baekhyun adalah namjachingu ku sekarang" dan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun mengakhiri penjelasan Sehun yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Pervert!" umpat Baekhyun pelan setelah Sehun mencuri kecupan dari bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengacak rambut hitam Baekhyun, gemas. "Jangan marah baby bunny, kau jadi semakin menggemaskan jika seperti itu" dia mencolek dagu baekhyun, yang langsung memukul lengan kirinya.

Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi, apa Baekhyun ingin membalas dia sekarang. Atau jangan-jangan ini yang di maksud Baekhyun, ketika dia mengatakan akan membalas Luhan dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu dia merebut Chanyeol dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasakan tangan Luhan makin erat menggenggam tangannya.

"Benarkah, chukkae Baekhyun-ah" suara Chanyeol terdengar ceria, dia juga tersenyum lebar pada mereka berdua. Tapi entah kenapa jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merasa sedikit tidak terima jika Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang. Kau cemburu Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun jengah dengan semua sandiwara murahan yang tampil di depannya saat ini. Dia ingin sekali menghajar si tiang listrik begitu melihatnya, dan semakin ingin menghancurkan wajahnya karena dia bisa memberi selamat tanpa merasa bersalah.

What the... lupakan, Baekhyun harus pergi sekarang sebelum emosinya meledak-ledak tak terkendali. "Gomawo, Chanyeol. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang Sehunnie?" tanya Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang" Sehun berdiri bersama Baekhyun. "Hm, aku permisi pulang duluan semuanya". Seorang pelayan mengembalikan kartu kredit yang di berikan Sehun tadi padanya. "Kai, kau bisa datang ke apartemen jika mau" tawar Sehun.

Kai berdiri juga, dia menatap Baekhyun yang mengandeng tangan Sehun.

"Tidak sekarang, nanti malam saja. Aku rasa Baekhyun butuh istirahat sore ini" Sehun mengangguk dan keluar restoran bersama Baekhyun disusul Kai.

Sementara Luhan dan Chanyeol keluar terakhir kali dari restoran. "Mampir ke apartemenku Luhannie?" tanya Chanyeol yang di jawab anggukan lemas dari Luhan.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, setelah Kai keluar dari restoran dan mobil hitam Sehun pergi dari hadapannya. Kai langsung membuat sosok nya menghilang dan mengintai Luhan serta Chanyeol. _"Lebih baik aku mengikuti mereka, karena aku yakin mereka adalah kunci yang sebenarnya"_ batin Kai mengikuti dua namja tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam mobil Baekhyun masih diam. Aura nya memancarkan kekesalan yang mendalam, bahkan Sehun bisa merasakannya. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu baby Bunny?" Sehun masih menatap jalanan di depannya, fokus menyetir.

Baekhyun masih saja diam.

Sehun menghela napas, seperti nya dia harus meluruskan apa yang terjadi. "Please jangan diam terus seperti ini"

"..."

"Baby?"

"..."

"Hm, apa kau mau tahu apa hubunganku dengan lulu- maksudku Luhan?" Sehun hampir saja memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan sayangnya.

"..."

Sebelah tangan Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, kenapa Baekhyun masih diam saja sih. Baiklah, terserah jika kau mau mendengarnya atau tidak. Luhan dan aku berteman sejak lama, kami saling mengenal karena ayahnya adalah kolega bisnis ayahku" Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang masih diam dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Dia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kami sudah berteman selama empat tahun, dan karena kami memiliki banyak kesamaan jadi yah kami sangat dekat. Hanya itu" tanpa Sehun sadari bibirnya tersenyum.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, bahkan Sehun saja seperti mengagumi sosok Luhan. Memang apa hebatnya sih namja penghianat seperti dia. "Ya ya ya, semua orang selalu memuja Luhan. Bukankah itu hebat?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sarkastik.

Sungguh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali memutilasi tubuh Luhan. Memisahkan setiap bagian tubuhnya, kemudian membuang mayat itu ke kandang singa agar di lahap tak berbekas.

Kedengaran sadis, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun.

Karena Luhan adalah salah satu orang yang membuat hidupnya menderita. Mungkin dia harus mempertimbangkan ide ini bersama Kai, karena iblis itu selalu membantunya bukan.

Namja Jepang itu terkekeh, sepertinya Baekhyun salah paham dengan hubungan antara dia dan Luhan. "Tenang saja baby Bunny, kami hanya berteman tidak lebih. Karena hatiku hanya untuk mu saja" Sehun mengecup pipi Baekhyun kilat, mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari empunya.

"Ayo turun" ternyata mereka sudah sampai di bassment apartemen.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa Chanyeol, merileks kan sedikit tubuhnya yang tegang karena makan siang dengan suasana awkward tadi.

Walaupun begitu, dia bisa dengan mudahnya menutupi ketegangan yang di rasakan dengan baik di depan mereka semua. Padahal Baekhyun selalu melirik sinis dirinya dan juga Chanyeol bergantian.

Kalau saja tatapan Baekhyun tadi bisa melubangi tubuhnya, bisa di pastikan tubuh mereka berdua sudah tak berbentuk karena terlalu banyak bagian yang bolong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhannie?" Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya sambil meletakkan camilan yang baru di ambil nya dari kulkas.

Luhan menggeleng, "Baekhyun?" tebak Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

Namja bermata rusa itu tersenyum miris. "Begitulah"

Chanyeol memeluknya, berharap bisa memberi sebuah ketenangan pada namja yang berstatus sebagai namjachingu-nya ini. "Kurasa aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu Yeollie" Luhan melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap serius Chanyeol.

Luhan rasa ini adalah saatnya untuk jujur, tentang satu fakta yang tidak diketahui mereka selama ini. "Sebenarnya aku dan Sehun saling mengenal. Kami sudah berteman cukup lama, dan jujur aku sangat kaget ketika tahu Sehun dan Baekhyun saling mengenal dan juga memiliki hubungan spesial".

"Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau mereka saling mengenal sebelumnya?" Chanyeol penasaran, karena selama ini baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat atau membicarakan namja yang kelewat putih itu.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu jawabannya. "Tidak Yeol, aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah mengenalkan mereka berdua, terlebih lagi Sehun sering berada di Jepang daripada di sini karena urusan bisnis".

Chanyeol berpikir, bukankah sejak Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya dia menghilang tidak terlalu lama. Lalu dimana dia mengenal namja itu? Kai, bukan kah tadi Sehun mengatakan jika mereka berkenalan karena namja berkulit eksotis tersebut. "Kurasa jika ingin mengetahui hal tersebut kita harus bertanya pada Kai?"

Kai? Namja yang tadi mereka temui saat makan siang? "Lalu bagaimana cara kita menemui Kai? tidak mungkinkan kita menanyakan nya pada Sehun atau Baekhyun, mereka pasti curiga" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Namun otak encer Chanyeol, bekerja cepat. "Tenang saja, kita bisa menemuinya di tempat drift. Aku punya beberapa kenalan, dan kurasa mereka tidak keberatan jika aku minta tolong pada mereka" Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah karena ide briliannya.

"Baiklah, kurasa ide itu juga patut di coba. Kapan kita menemui temanmu?" Luhan juga ikut tersenyum, setidaknya mereka bisa mencari sedikit info tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan juga Sehun. Tapi kenapa kalian berdua penasaran sekali, apa kalian menyukai kedua orang tersebut?

Chanyeol melirik jam dindingnya, "Kurasa nanti malam saja, tapi aku harus menghubungi mereka terlebih dahulu".

Luhan mengangguk ceria. Dia tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam, saat sedikit rasa penasarannya akan terjawab jika Kai mau bekerja sama. "Hm, Yeolli kurasa aku harus mengatakan ini sebelumnya padamu" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

Sementara namja tinggi kelebihan kalsium itu hanya menatap tingkah gugup Luhan.

"Sebenarnya Sehun itu adalah cinta pertamaku. Lebih tepatnya cinta pada pandangan pertama" jelas Luhan dan sukses membuat Chanyeol cengo di tempat.

.

**Luhan POV**

Baekhyun, kenapa kau membalasku dengan cara seperti ini? Apa kau sengaja mendekati Sehun untuk membalasku? Kau tahu, Sehun tidak seharusnya terlibat dalam rencana mu untuk membalasku dan juga Chanyeol.

Aku tahu aku salah karena telah merebut Chanyeol darimu, tapi sungguh sebenarnya tak pernah sedikitpun terpikir aku akan melakukannya.

Semua itu terjadi begitu saja.

Terjadi karena aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk ku jadikan sandaran, saat aku terpuruk karena kelemahanku atau juga karena hatiku lebih tepatnya.

Maaf jika aku tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan mu padaku, karena di saat aku terpuruk karena rasa itu. chanyeol datang dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku.

Kau boleh membenciku Baekhyun, karena aku memang telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Tapi maafkan aku, jika aku terlalu egois saat ini. Disaat aku sudah bersama Chanyeol, aku masih menginginkan Sehun juga ada di sisiku.

Karena hatiku, masih tetap terjaga untuknya.

Aku mencintai Sehun, walau dia tidak pernah melihatku lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

"Sebenarnya Sehun itu adalah cinta pertamaku. Lebih tepatnya cinta pada pandangan pertama" nada Luhan bergetar, aku tahu dia pasti berat untuk mengatakan ini tapi.

Astaga, apalagi ini. Luhan pernah mencintai Sehun? Shit!

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi ini suatu fakta yang... AH, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana mendekskripsikan saat ini.

Baek, jujur aku senang setelah sekian lama kita bisa bertemu kembali.

Beberapa bulan kita tak bertemu, ada perasaan kehilangan yang begitu besar di hatiku. Saat aku menghianatimu, aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi pada hatiku.

Aku adalah namja terbrengsek yang pernah ada.

Karena bisa-bisanya, aku jatuh cinta pada dua namja yang bersahabat baik dan merusaknya begitu saja. Aku memang nappeun namja, tapi bukan kah ketika cinta itu datang kita tidak bisa menolaknya apalagi menghindarinya?

Maafkan aku Baek, aku memang masih mencintaimu. Tapi aku juga mencintai Luhan.

.

.

**Kai POV**

Ah, aku tahu keputusan ku untuk mengikuti dua orang namja ini tidak salah.

Lihat saja, aku jadi tahu apa rencana mereka nanti malam. Yah, mencari dan bertanya padaku tentang si manis Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Chanyeol akan masuk dalam perangkapku. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua rencana ini dengan matang dan berkat kehadiran mereka berdua, semuanya akan berjalan dengan mulus.

Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Empat namja yang memiliki hubungan satu sama lain. Aku dengan baik hati akan memasukkan kalian semua dalam skenario yang ku buat. Skenario kehidupan kalian, yang di penuhi masalah, amarah, kecewa, penghianatan dan juga balas dendam.

Sementara kalian semua mengikuti rencana indahku, aku akan menonton kalian semua dengan santai dan menikmati aksi kalian di atas panggung.

Aksi saling tikam, satu sama lain karena rasa kebencian dan ketidakpercayaan yang besar.

Menjadi iblis itu memang menyenangkan. Tugas kami hanya perlu menyesatkan kalian para manusia, karena hati lemah kalian yang mudah terpengaruh bujuk rayuan bangsa kami.

Tidak salah jika kami, sejak awal menentang kehadiran kalian di langit sejak pertama kali di ciptakan. Karena kalian adalah bangsa lemah dan tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan kami.

Makhluk yang lebih kuat, dan lebih hebat. Iblis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Can't Trust You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Sehun menutup matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya, dia menghirup aroma strawberri yang menguar dari leher Baekhyun. "Wangi, aku suka baunya" gumam Sehun semakin menghirup dalam di leher Baekhyun.

Napas hangat Sehun menggelitik lehernya, membuat Baekhyun bergidik geli. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Sehun.

Matanya menatap pemandangan langit sore dari balkon apartemen mereka. Baekhyun dengan tenang duduk di pangkuan Sehun, tangan Sehun memeluk perutnya possesif.

Beberapa saat pikiran Baekhyun kembali pada saat makan siang tadi. Mengabaikan panggilan Sehun sedari tadi, tahu jika namja manis di pangkuannya sedang melamun. Mau tak mau, Sehun jadi memikirkan sesuatu.

.

**Sehun POV**

Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan, jika Baekhyun sedang memikirkan namja tinggi tadi. Orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Jujur saja, aku tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

Bukan karena dia dekat dengan Luhan atau pun juga pernah menjadi kekasihnya Baekhyun. Hanya saja instingku mengatakan, jika kehadiran namja itu akan menjadi awal mula sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan.

Memang tidak baik menuduh orang tanpa bukti.

Hanya saja, karena dia pernah menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hati Baekhyun membuatku jadi kesal sendiri.

Hey, jangan kira aku minder dengan kehadiran tiang listrik itu ya. Aku yakin jika dia kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Namja manis ini akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Setidaknya, kisah mereka di masa lalu membuatku yakin akan hal tersebut.

Luhan. Aku tidak tahu, jika dia bisa berbuat hal seperti itu. merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Padahal sepengetahuanku, dia bukan tipe namja yang akan tega menyakiti hati orang lain. Bahkan menonton drama sedih saja dia langsung nangis seperti anak kecil.

Aku juga tahu, kalau sebenarnya Luhan memiliki perasaan khusus untuk ku.

Tapi maaf, bagiku dia hanya seorang teman saja tidak lebih tidak kurang. Ku yakinkan kalian, jika aku hanya mencintai namja manis di pangkuan ku ini. Aku rela melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan. Termasuk membantunya dalam menghancurkan perusahaan milik nya dulu yang telah di rebut secara paksa.

Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.

Dan itu berarti, hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa memiliki mu.

Jika ada orang yang berusaha merebutmu dariku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melenyapkannya dari muka bumi ini.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Kenapa aku harus bertemu kembali dengan namja brengsek itu. sial, Park Chanyeol apa yang kau inginkan.

Bisa-bisanya kau memberi selamat kepadaku tanpa beban.

Apa selama ini perasaan mu padaku hanya cinta sesaat. Walau aku membencimu, setidaknya tadi aku berpikir jika kau akan cemburu saat Sehun mengatakan kami sepasang kekasih. Jika kau cemburu, setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu panas atau sakit hati.

Tapi apa? Semua nya melenceng jauh dari perkiraanku.

Walau begitu, tak apa aku masih punya rencana lain. Jika dengan menyakiti Luhan, bisa membuatmu sakit juga maka aku akan melakukannya.

Jangan kira, jika aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Luhan tadi.

Di mata rusanya itu, aku bisa melihat jika dia menyukai atau mungkin mencintai Sehun. Aku tidak tahu mana yang pasti, tapi aku janji akan menyelidikinya.

Jika memang Sehun adalah kelemahan Luhan, dan Luhan adalah kelemahanmu Park Chanyeol. Maka aku bersedia, untuk melakukan semua keinginan dari namja Oh Pervert Sehun dengan senang hati didepan Luhan.

bukan perkara sulit, untuk melakukan skinship seperti pelukan dan ciuman dengan Sehun di hadapan Luhan.

Kalau memang hal itu bisa membuat dia menangis dan membuat ku tertawa bahagia di atas penderitaannya. Maka aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Tunggu saja, aku akan menghancurkan hati kalian berdua sekaligus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Haaaaaaiiiiii, hah leganya udah siap ngetik ff ini. Setidaknya sekarang bisa fokus ngetik ff project baru dengan lebih tenang #promosi.**

**Eits, tapi Yue baru siap ngetiknya di laptop ya bukan berarti ff ini udah selesai di chapter ini. Ini masih bersambung kok, kkkk~**

**Nah lo, Yue juga udah kasih tu apa yang mereka pikirkan satu sama lain. Seenggak nya udah bisa kasih sedikit gambaran apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Untuk cast, Sehun itu berumur 22 tahun jadi dia udah tamat kuliah dan kerja sebagai CEO di perusahaan orang tuanya. Sedangkan untuk Luhan dan Chanyeol mereka berumur 18 tahun dan duduk di tingkat akhir SHS dan berbeda sekolah.**

**Untuk Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo, mereka berumur 17 tahun. Kris berumur 25 tahun dan Tao berumur 23 tahun. Kai, umurnya ga bisa di hitung alias udah udah tua tapi tetap kece badai bin sekseh.**

**Kenapa umur mereka bisa seperti itu? karena Yue lah yang udah merancang nya... muahahahahahahaha /di lempar swallow. Okeeeh, mari kita balas reviewnya chinguuu~**

**~Neli Amelia: **Udah gak bingung lagikan siapa si namja Jepang. Alasan kenapa mereka bisa kenal Luhan juga udah di kasih. So, berhentilah jambak rambut sendiri XD.

**~Baeklinerbyun: **Namja Jepang nya Sehun. Kok bisa masuk nama mereka sih?

**~Devilcute: **hahahhaha... maaf tebakannya salah. Kalo Sehun cocok kan adi namja Jepangnya? Hehehhe

**~KT CB: **KrisTao mank sulit bersatu disini, tapi tenang aja cinta Kris gege tetap ma Tao kok. Si Baek itu mank banyak seme, pula nya muka imut banget kaya anak SD.

**~Nenehcabill: **Jangan teriak, nampak banget fangirling nya. Wuahahahahha... salah tebak ya? Jangan nangis ya^^ si Kai tu mank suka maen arisan, arisan berhadiah para uke EXO /plakk

**~Dianahyorie1: **Jinjja? Aduh jadi malu /kedip-kedip /timpuk sandal. Udah panjang tuh, ampe hampir 4k+ malah.

**~ : **Chan bisa kenal Luhan karena dia pacarnya.

**~Sayakanoicinoe: **Hhahahaha... mank itulah tujuan saya, buat para readers penasaran.

**~SHINeexo: **Hahahaha... Kris itu anggap aja lg akting, maklum kebanyakan maen film di Beijing sono. HunHan mesraa dikit kan ga papa, Wah ternyata fans nya Chanyeol kambuh lagi /Plaak

**~Parkbaekyoda: **Chanyeol kenal ma Luhan, karena dia pacarnya. Masa gak kenal pacar sendiri sih. Hm, untuk KaiSoo di pikir dulu ya^^

**~ : **Bukan, namja Jepang nya tu si Sehun. Chanyeol kenal Luhan lah, secara pacarnya kan.

**~Ikki Ka Jung99: **Ahahaha... udah di lanjut nih biar ga penasaran lagi.

**~Guest: **Namja Jepang itu Sehun ya bukan Chanyeol. Ini udah cukup panjang loh.

**~Tania3424: **Kalo patah mari kita obati, kkkkk~ Hubungan mereka itu sepasang kekasih.

**~YOONA: **Ya elah, masa bisa lupa sih chingu? Kok terkejut, makanya kemarin waktu tanda tangan ma Yue di baca dulu isi nya.

**~Trabeulmakeo: **Pairnya memang ChanBaek ya. Dan untuk cast yang lain udah di isi.

**~Kim Chan Min: **Ahahahahaha... mank kapan si Chanyeol mati pake diangkat dari sono? Andwee entar siapa yang gantiin dia di ff ini. Mian, tapi sekarang udah pada nampak kan wujud asli mereka di chap ini. Hah? Apa hubungannya film hantu sama konsultasi ke jamban /garukkepala. Wah, kok eonni berasa kaya dukun gitu ya makan kembang?

**~ChanBaekLuv: **Ahahahahaha... makasih doa nya biar Yue tetap langgeng hubungannya ma Chanyeol /plaak /dilempar dari lantai 20

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR ?**

**~Yue m00nlight~**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Our

**Tittle : I Can't Trust You**

**Author : Yue m00nlight**

**Pair : ChanBaek**

**Cast : Temukan seiring waktu**

**Genre : Romance, little bit Angst **

**Fantasi**

**Rate : T – T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimber : Semua cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan pastinya milik EXO L, hehehehe. Sedangkan ceritanya asli dua kelinci dan murni keluar dari otak Yue, setelah bertapa dan berpuasa di EXO Planet.**

**Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, typo(s) berserakan, OOC, cerita gaje plus abal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamera, roll, ACTION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is Yaoi, if you dont like this story, cast or me **

**please close the tab now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIATOR**

**AND DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope you enjoy this story~**

Mobil-mobil sport dengan kecepatan tinggi meliuk, mengikuti jalur balap yang mereka ikuti. Saling berpacu untuk menjadi yang terdepan dan juga yang tercepat, "Apa namja itu ada disana?" Luhan hanya diam saat mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Yah, dia sedang balapan. Mobil berwarna hitam dengan gambar anjing-anjing yang saling berkejaran berwarna magma itu adalah miliknya" Minho –teman Chanyeol- menunjuk mobil yang balapan paling depan, memimpin pertandingan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mata nya kembali fokus melihat jalannya pertandingan.

Sebelumnya lelaki jangkung itu tidak menyangka, bisa bertemu dengan mudah nya dengan Kai. Padahal baru tadi siang mereka berdua bertemu di restoran.

Mungkin ini berkat Minho juga, lelaki tinggi berambut hitam itu yang membantu nya agar bisa bertemu dengan Kai. Karena mereka memiliki hobi yang sama, balapan liar.

Luhan menghela napas, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam mantel coklat gelap yang dia kenakan. Dia tidak tahu, apa dengan datang dan bertemu Kai adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Tanpa bisa di cegah, ingatan nya melayang jauh mundur ke belakang.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Sebenarnya Luhan hanya merasa kecewa dengan Sehun._

_Namja itu jelas-jelas tahu perasaannya, memberi dia harapan palsu dengan segala bentuk perhatiannya dengan bersikap manis dan memanjakan Luhan._

_Membuat Luhan terlena, dan pada akhirnya dengan segala keberanian yang dia punya dia menyatakan perasaannya._

_Tapi lelaki pucat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, dan mengatakan jika Luhan hanya seorang sahabat baginya. Ketika Luhan mencoba untuk mengungkit semua perhatian dari Sehun, lelaki itu malah mengatakan itu hanya bentuk perhatian seorang sahabat dan tak pernah lebih._

_Sakit dan kecewa, itu yang dirasakan Luhan._

_Hingga dengan bodohnya dia malah melakukan hal yang selalu di sesalinya sejak dulu. Mendatangi Chanyeol yang sudah seperti sahabat dekatnya, dengan berurai air mata mengatakan jika hatinya hancur._

_Perasaan terluka membuatnya egois, membuat pikiran jahat itu bebas merajalela di kepalanya dan merusak persahabatan mereka._

_Dengan kesadaran penuh, Luhan sangat iri dengan kisah cinta Baekhyun._

_Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan kekasih tampan dan begitu tulus menyayanginya. Sedangkan dia, hanya bisa mendapat perhatian dari namja yang dia cintai dengan label persahabatan._

_Melihat Chanyeol juga perhatian dengannya, dan juga rasa iri serta bisikan iblis yang kuat memperngaruhi. Luhan mengambil langkah nekat, dia dengan sengaja mendekati Chanyeol yang notabene nya adalah kekasih sahabatnya._

_Dia mulai memberikan sinyal-sinyal khusus pada Chanyeol, sikap manis dan menggoda, hingga memberikan perhatian lebih yang akhir-akhir itu jarang didapatkan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun._

_Baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol tidak tahu, jika hidup sahabat dan kekasih mereka sedang hancur karena ulah jahat dari saudara orang tuanya._

_Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol jatuh dalam pesona dan juga perhatian seorang Luhan._

_Sore itu adalah saat terakhir mereka bertemu dengan Baekhyun, sebelum namja manis itu menghilang selama beberapa bulan selanjutnya._

_Kenyataan pahit yang Baekhyun dapatkan adalah, bagaimana dengan mata kepala nya sendiri dia menyaksikan jika Luhan dan Chanyeol berpagutan mesra di taman dekat rumah Chanyeol. _

_Padahal hari itu Baekhyun ingin datang dan meminta maaf, karena dia mengabaikan panggilan atau pun pesan yang di kirim kekasihnya tersebut._

_Pikiran nya terlalu kacau karena kepergian kedua orang tuanya dan juga keadaan hyung nya yang menjadi labil._

_Namun bukan hal baik yang dia dapatkan, justru pemandangan panas dan menyesakkan hatinya yang dia lihat._

_Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman panas nya dengan Luhan, begitu kaget karena kedatangan Baekhyun yang mendadak. Dia mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sementara Luhan hanya terdiam di samping lelaki jangkung itu._

"_Kau berengsek! Aku pikir kedekatan kalian hanya sebatas teman tapi, ARGH!" Chanyeol berpikir lelaki bermata sipit itu akan menamparnya dan bersiap menerima hal tersebut._

_Tapi setelah beberapa menit tanpa rasa sakit, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat kalau tangan kanan Baekhyun yang bersiap menampar nya hanya mengambang di udara._

_Dengan pipi yang telah basah oleh air mata, Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dan menatap nyalang ke arah Luhan dan Chanyeol. "Tangan ku yang bersih ini, tidak sepantasnya menyentuh namja menjijikkan seperti kalian" desis nya geram._

_Setelah nya Baekhyun pun meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terdiam di taman._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan menoleh ke samping, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menyandar di bahu nya. Lelaki itu memeluk nya dari samping.

Luhan menggeleng, pertandingan sudah selesai dan mobil yang mereka tunggu mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga. "Tidak ada, siapa yang menang?" Minho terkekeh di sebelah mereka, menggeleng maklum melihat kemesraan kedua namja tersebut.

"Dia" Chanyeol menegakkan badannya, Kai baru turun dan berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum mengembang.

Luhan menyadari sesuatu saat melihat Kai, lelaki itu penuh dengan aura misterius dan juga menggoda. Seperti ada suatu selimut aura transparan mengelilingi lelaki tersebut.

Misterius, menarik dan menggoda. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Kai.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Minho memang sudah memberi tahukan pada Kai sebelum lelaki itu bertanding tadi, jika ada dua orang namja yang ingin menemuinya selesai bertanding.

Minho menyentuh pundak Kai yang memakai kaus hitam ketat di balut jaket yang lagi-lagi berwarna hitam. Kaki jenjang nya di balut celana jeans biru gelap dan sepatu berwarna senada.

"Ini adalah dua orang yang aku katakan tadi" Kai tersenyum ke arah Minho, dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan Chanyeol. "Karena kau sudah menemui mereka sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang"

Chanyeol dan Luhan menggumamkan kata terima kasih sebelum namja itu pergi ke arah kerumunan pembalap lainnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Kai, sedangkan kedua namja di hadapannya hanya terdiam dan bergerak canggung. "Kau masih mengingat kami bukan?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

Kai mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja, kalian teman Sehun dan Baekhyun bukan?" lega rasanya mengetahui Kai masih mengingat mereka berdua. Walaupun Luhan yakin, namja ini tidak mungkin melupakan mereka begitu cepat.

"Bisa kita pindah tempat? Mungkin kita bisa mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman dari pada tempat ini untuk bicara" Luhan menatap resah sekumpulan pembalap lain yang berjarak satu kilo meter dari mereka.

"Tentu saja" Kai beranjak masuk ke mobil nya, sebelum pergi seorang lelaki memberikan amplop cokelat berisi uang pertandingan yang di menangkan Kai.

Chanyeol dan Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil mereka dan mengikuti mobill Kai yang meluncur ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak resah dalam tidurnya, entah kenapa sepertinya mata nya sulit untuk di ajak tidur. Sehun yang merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun terbangun, kemudian mendekati namja yang lebih pendek dari nya itu dari belakang. "Ada apa?" di liriknya jam yang ada di nakas menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

Suara khas Sehun mengagetkan Baekhyun, dia menolehkan kepala nya kebelakang dan ujung hidung kedua nya bersentuhan. "Susah tidur".

Sehun menumpukkan kepala nya di bahu kiri Baekhyun, tangan kiri nya mengusap perut Baekhyun yang telanjang. "Apa aku bermain terlalu kasar tadi?" yah, mereka baru saja selesai melakukan 'itu' satu jam yang lalu.

"Tidak, walaupun aku masih kesal karena kau menghajar ku beronde-ronde" Baekhyun mengelus tangan Sehun yang ada di perut nya.

"Hehehe... siapa suruh hole mu begitu sempit dan menggoda, maka nya aku jadi kelewatan" bahkan hanya dengan membicarakan hal itu saja, membuat Sehun sedikit horny?

Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, mata nya menyipit curiga. "Sebaiknya simpan otak pervert mu itu Tuan mesum, kalau kau mencoba untuk menyerangku lagi akan ku jepit junior kebanggaan mu itu di pintu" ucap Baekhyun sadis.

Hell, lubangnya masih sangat sakit karena perbuatan Sehun. Setelah nuansa romantis sore mereka di balkon, Sehun langsung menerkamnya di ranjang tanpa ampun.

Walaupun bermain lembut tapi tetap saja sakit, itulah susahnya menjadi uke.

"Mian baby, tapi lubang- Aww! baik aku tidak akan bicara apapun lagi" Sehun langsung terdiam begitu Baekhyun mencubit perut nya kuat hingga berwarna kemerahan.

Sehun menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat dan menarik selimut mereka setinggi dada. Baekhyun dengan nyaman tidur dalam pelukan Sehun, setelah namja itu mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut. Disertai dengan beberapa kecupan kecil di pucuk kepalanya.

"Jaljayo baby" akhirnya Sehun pun memutuskan untuk menyusul ke dalam mimpi, saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai kembali menyesap kopi yang dia pesan, mata nya melirik ke depan tempat di mana dua namja tadi duduk bersama nya dalam sebuah cafe. "Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" serius Kai bosan hanya berdiam diri seperti ini sejak 10 menit yang lalu masuk ke dalam cafe dan pesanan mereka di antar.

Chanyeol berdehem, dia menatap Kai dengan serius. "Dari mana kau kenal dengan Baekhyun?" yah, setidak nya Chanyeol perlu tahu hal ini dulu, sebelum bertanya lebih jauh bukan.

"Kami teman lama" dahi Luhan dan Chanyeol berkerut mendengar jawaban Kai. Karena mereka merasa kalau Baekhyun tidak penah mengatakan punya teman seperti dia.

Luhan bersidekap, "Kalau memang iya, kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang mu pada kami?" entah kenapa Luhan seperti sedang menginterogasi penjahat saat ini.

Kai mengedikkan bahu acuh, "Mana ku tahu, aku memang tidak tinggal di Korea sebelum nya dan bisa berkenalan dengan nya saat dia liburan ke Jepang" sangat pintar Kai, bahkan kebohongan mu bisa begitu lancar.

"Kalau memang begitu, bagaimana caramu bisa bertemu Baekhyun disini?" Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya dengan jawaban Kai.

Mata Kai terlihat menerawang, dia seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan nya di taman kota" itu memang sebuah fakta bukan? Mereka memang berjumpa di sana untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jinjja?" Chanyeol tetap tak yakin.

"Heum, kami bertemu disana. Dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan ku, dan saat aku melihat wajahnya aku tahu kalau dia adalah Baekhyun" Kai kembali menyesap kopinya. "Dan juga aku menemukan dia dalam keadaan mengenaskan" sebuah ringisan terpatri di wajah Kai kala mengingat keadaan Baekhyun dulu.

Luhan memperhatikan ekspresi Kai seksama, mencoba untuk membaca kebohongan atau pun juga kegugupan dalam suara ataupun tingkah nya.

Namun dia harus kecewa karena tidak menemukan sedikit kebohongan di sana.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana ceritanya Baekhyun bisa berkenalan dengan Sehun dan mennjadi namjachingu-nya?" Kai tersenyum samar mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Sepertinya namja rusa ini sangat penasaran akan kisah cinta mantan sahabatnya.

Chanyeol heran dengan nada tidak suka yang di dengar nya dalam pertanyaan Luhan. Apa mungkin Luhan masih menaruh harapan besar pada Sehun.

Kai tersenyum samar, prediksi nya selalu tepat. "Setelah pertemuan ku dengan Baekhyun, aku memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama ku" ucapan Kai terjeda, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi kedua orang di depannya.

"Dan ketika Sehun datang berkunjung ke apartemenku, dia melihat Baekhyun dan langsung jatuh cinta begitu saja" baik, untuk itu memang bohong. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kejadian yang sebenarnya, lagi pula baik Sehun atau pun Baekhyun pasti tidak akan keberatan dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Dan Baekhyun menerima nya begitu saja?" gantian Chanyeol yang bertanya. Apa kalian lupa jika kalian berdua sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, berhentilah mengurusi kehidupan orang lain.

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di bangku, kaki nya di silangkan sementara matanya masih mengawasi ke depan. "Tentu saja tidak, Sehun terus berupaya mendekatinya hingga Baekhyun luluh dan mau menjadi kekasihnya" jawab Kai tenang.

Luhan melihat ke arah lain, hati nya masih saja tak terima dengan sikap Sehun.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jatuh cinta begitu saja pada Baekhyun hanya dalam satu kali pertemuan, sementara dirinya yang terus berusaha malah diabaikan.

Tentu saja Chanyeol bisa melihat perubahan Luhan, bahkan dia sempat melihat mata rusa itu berkaca-kaca. "Apa mereka tinggal satu rumah?" tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

Kai tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Tentu saja, sehari setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih Baekhyun langsung pindah ke apartemen Sehun".

KRIEET!

"Ayo kita pulang Yeol, aku mengantuk" dan begitu saja Luhan langsung keluar cafe meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kai.

Bukan nya apa-apa, hanya saja sakit rasa nya begitu tahu jika Sehun dan Baekhyun tinggal di tempat yang sama. Dari pada mendengar lebih jauh dan semakin menyakiti hati nya lebih baik dia pergi bukan.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri hendak menyusul Luhan yang keluar dari cafe. Namun Kai menahan sebelah tangannya, dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi angka.

"Itu nomor ponsel ku, jika ada waktu luang aku ingin bicara dengan mu berdua saja" Chanyeol memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam saku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sebuah fakta tentang Baekhyun yang harus kau ketahui, dan kita akan membicarakannya berdua saja karena ini menyangkut tentang mu juga" namja tinggi itu mengangguk dan keluar cafe mengejar Luhan.

Sementara Kai tersenyum puas, "Rencana ku berjalan lancar, tinggal tunggu saja" ucapnya puas sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian makan siang yang di hadiri oleh dua orang yang ingin dia jauhi, Baekhyun seperti mendapat sebuah pencerahan di kepalanya. Dan berkat pemikiran nya itu, sikap ketus nya pada Sehun berubah total.

Baekhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang manja dan penuh aegyo. "Hun-ah, nanti sepulang sekolah jemput aku ne?" Sehun yang baru saja menghentikan mobil nya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja baby bunny" dia turun dan membuka kan pintu untuk Baekhyun, dan mengantar tepat hingga di depan pagar.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar gembira, "Assa, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne" Baekhyun berjinjit dan mencium Sehun tepat di bibir nya.

Tentu saja itu kesempatan emas Sehun, dengan cepat dia merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan melumat bibir merah menggoda milik namja pecinta eyeliner tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis saat Sehun mengelap saliva yang tertinggal di bibir Baekhyun, "Nanti siang aku jemput" dan sebuah kecupan sayang mendarat di kening Baekhyun.

Namja itu melambaikan tangannya semangat sampai mobil Sehun menjauh, setelah nya dia menyungging kan smirk ke arah satu orang namja yang memperhatikan sedari tadi.

Luhan, ya dia melihat semua kejadian tadi.

Setelah Baekhyun masuk dalam sekolah dia baru berjalan sambil memegang dada nya yang terasa sesak. _"Kenapa ini terasa sakit?"_ batin Luhan miris.

Dia memang sering memperhatikan kemesraan Sehun dan Baekhyun di area sekolah, ciuman, pelukan, kencan, dia melihat semua nya dengan perasan sakit dan kecewa.

Selama dua minggu itu, Luhan harus merasa sakit dan sesak karena mengikuti keduanya kemana pun. Entahlah dia merasa sakit, tapi entah kenapa tidak ingin berhenti untuk mengikuti.

Padahal jika di pikir, sikap nya yang seperti itu bisa membunuh nya secara perlahan dan menyakitkan bukan.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Baekhyun kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering tersenyum sendiri?" Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Baekhyun nyengir, dia memang bahagia selama seminggu ini. "Hanya mendapat berita bagus" Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain.

_Drrtt Drrtt_

Tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka kunci ponsel nya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

.

**From: Dobi**

**Aku tahu sayang,**

**Aku juga merindukan mu.**

**Bagaimana kalau besok sore kita pergi kencan?**

.

Yah, inilah alasan kenapa Baekhyun terlihat senang selama seminggu ini. Karena seorang Park Chanyeol yang kembali masuk dalam hidupnya.

Sebenci apapun dia, Baekhyun tidak bisa di pungkiri jika masih ada perasaan khusus itu padanya.

.

**To: Dobi**

**Tentu, jemput aku besok di apartemen.**

**Sehun ada rapat seharian di kantor nya besok.**

.

Dengan riang Baekhyun menekan tombol SEND dan tersenyum sumringah lagi, membuat Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

.

**From: dobi**

**Tentu sayang, saranghae ;***

.

Bermain api, itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan namun dia tidak perduli.

Yang jelas sekarang adalah Sehun percaya padanya seratus persen, karena sikap manis nya pada Sehun. Baekhyun memang sengaja memanfaat kan namja Jepang itu untuk menyakiti Luhan.

Dia tahu jika Luhan selalu mengikuti mereka kemana pun, dan dengan bersikap mesra pada Sehun dia bisa mendapatkan tiga hal.

Pertama, rasa percaya dan cinta dari Sehun. Dan kedua, rasa sakit hari dari Luhan karena kemesraan mereka. Yang ketiga, dia puas karena setidak nya bisa membuat Luhan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan dulu.

Chanyeol, memang awalnya Baekhyun curiga kenapa namja itu seminggu yang lalu menghubungi nya. Tapi dia tidak menolak permintaan Chanyeol yang ingin bertemu dengannya, karena Kai sudah mengatakan jika ini bisa jadi kesempatan untuk membalas namja jangkung tersebut.

Kai juga sudah menceritakan tentang pertemuan dirinya dengan Chanyeol dan juga Luhan. Kemudian Kai menawarkan sebuah ide, ide yang sangat menarik.

Ide nya, menerima Chanyeol kembali mendekat. Bersikap baik pada Sehun agar bisa menyakiti Luhan. Kemudian jika Chanyeol sudah jatuh dalam perangkap nya, Baekhyun bisa balas dendam sepuas nya.

Bukan kah itu ide yang sangat bagus.

Tentu saja bagus, jika tidak ada niat jahat dan tersembunyi dari Kai. Karena iblis tampan tersebut berhasil menjalankan semua niatnya dengan lancar dan mulus.

Dia juga jarang menemui Baekhyun dengan alasan sibuk, tapi iblis itu berjanji akan memantau Baekhyun dan memperingatkan nya jika ada sesuatu yang bergerak di luar rencana mereka. Benarkah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku tersenyum melihat pesan yang Baekhyun kirim padaku, bahkan tanpa sadar aku sudah bersikap seperti orang gila karena tersenyum tanpa sebab.

Haah, Baekhyun.

Tidak ku sangka kita akan bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi, yah walaupun sekarang kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun itu bukan masalah selama dirimu masih mau membalas perasan ku.

Katakan jika aku gila, karena yah itu memang benar.

Di saat aku sudah memilki Luhan dan Baekhyun memiliki Sehun, kami berdua malah dekat sekali hingga seperti sepasang kekasih seperti dulu.

Bohong jika aku tak bahagia, karena aku mengetahui kalau sebenarnya selama ini namja penyuka strawberri itu masih mencintaiku.

Semua berkat Kai, kurasa aku harus mengucapkan syukur karena bisa bertemu namja baik seperti dia.

.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Dua hari setelah aku bertemu dengan Kai, aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi nya agar bisa bicara berdua seperti keinginan dia._

_Aku sangat penasaran kenapa namja itu ingin bicara dengan ku, dan disinilah aku berada sekarang. Di dalam sebuah taman indah di sore hari, melihat anak-anak yang sibuk bermain dengan begitu riang nya._

"_Lama menunggu?" aku melihat Kai baru datang dan duduk di bangku taman sebelahku._

_Aku menggeleng dan melihat ke tempat dimana anak-anak tadi masih bermain. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kulirik Kai yang juga melihat lurus kedepan._

"_Baekhyun masih mencintaimu" ujar nya tenang, namun tidak dengan ku. "A-apa kau bilang?" aku harap pendengaran ku salah._

_Kami berdua bertatapan, dia tersenyum ramah. "Baekhyun masih mencintaimu" ulangnya sekali lagi._

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_Kenapa jantungku seperti ini, "Jangan bercanda" aku harap Kai tertawa dan mengatakan jika itu hanya sebuah lelucon._

_Namun Kai menggeleng, "Tidak, aku serius" ujarnya mantap._

_Aku menarik napas beberapa kali dan menghembuskan nya perlahan. "Dari mana kau tahu? Dan kalau itu memang benar, kenapa dia bisa berpacaran dengan Sehun?" pertanyaan yang logis bukan._

_Kai tertawa remeh, memang apanya yang lucu. "Karena dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, dia bersama Sehun karena entahlah aku juga tak tahu" dia mengedikkan bahu._

"_Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja ucapanmu?" hei, aku bukan bocah berumur lima tahun yang bisa di bodohi._

_Setelah semua yang ku lakukan padanya, tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun masih mencintaiku. Yang ada dia pasti memebenciku dan ingin membunuh ku. Aku juga tidak lupa dengan tatapan benci yang di berikan nya padaku saat makan siang dua hari yang lalu._

_Mata tajam Kai melihat lurus ke depan, anak-anak itu sudah pindah ke arah ayunan. "Jika kau tidak percaya terserah, aku tidak memaksa. Kau bisa menghubungi Baekhyun" dia mengirim nomor ponsel nya padaku._

_Aku terus menatap nomor itu, ada secercah rasa bahagia dan juga rindu untuk nya._

"_Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Kai berdiri dan menghadap padaku. "Karena aku perduli padanya" kemudian namja itu berlalu meninggalkan ku di taman._

_Setelah terdiam beberapa saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_._

Yah, setelah itu aku mengalami pergulatan batin karena nya.

Disatu sisi aku ingin bisa kembali dekat dan minta maaf padanya, namun di sisi lain aku takut jika aku mendekat aku akan menyakiti Luhan.

Tapi ego ku kembali menang, dengan keberanian yang susah payah aku kumpulkan. Aku menghubungi namja tersebut dan mengajak nya bertemu.

Lalu dia menyetujui nya, dan dari sana kami kembali dekat hingga sekarang.

.

**From: Baekki**

**Nado saranghae :***

.

Ahh tuhan, aku tahu kalau ini salah.

Tapi satu kali ini saja, biarkan aku melangkah maju dan bersikap egois. Biarkan aku kembali dekat dengannya dan bisa bersama nya kembali jika boleh.

Aku akan coba untuk melepaskan Luhan, jika memang ada kesempatan agar aku bisa kembali bersama Baekhyun.

Setiap hari aku selalu di hantui rasa bersalah padanya, dan setiap hari pula aku selalu merindukannya.

Senyum nya, pelukannya, tawanya, lelucon nya bahkan sikap kekanakan dia yang selalu berhasil membuatku gemas dan mencium nya di pipi.

Lalu semburat merah itu muncul di pipi nya karena malu, tapi dia pasti akan menutupi nya dengan berteriak dan mengejarku yang berlari. Hingga derai tawa bahagia mengalir dari kami berdua.

Aku tahu jika sikap ku sangat plin-plan dan tak bertanggung jawab.

Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika aku sangat merindukan Baekhyun, merasakan pelukan hangat nya di tubuh ku dan europia kebahagian karena rasa cinta kami.

Dan besok adalah kencan pertama kami, karena selama satu minggu ini kami hanya saling bertukar pesan ataupun juga telpon singkat karena takut ketahuan Sehun.

Semoga saja besok adalah titik balik semua nya, titik balik di mana aku bisa kembali bersama Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya lagi ke pelukan ku.

Walau aku tahu, akan ada banyak hati yang terluka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Anyyeong^^**

**Maafkan atas keterlambatan update ini, tapi itu semua terjadi karena hmm... apa yah? Benar, karena saya baru saja pindah rumah dan yah kalian tahu lah bagaimana repot nya semua hal tersebut.**

**Mulai chap depan moment ChanBaek nya akan lebih mendominasi, dan kepada ChanBaek Shipper ayo merapat dan ramaikan! /teriak gaje/ di lempar rilakuma/**

**Oh ya, sekarang Yue dalam pembuatan ff project baru yang bergenre fantasi. Dan di dalam nya butuh banyak OC dan kalau ada readers-nim yang berminat silah kan PM Yue. OC disini untuk Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kris. **

**Tenang EXO tetap official couple kok, tapi memang di butuhkan banyak cewek untuk ikut disini. Dari pada Yue ambil dari idol lagi, napa gak dari readers-nim aja? Tapi itu kalau ada yang minat ya.**

**Wokeeeh, mari kita balas review nya:**

**~Baeklinerbyun: **Ahahaha, salah. Mantan nya itu Chanyeol bukan Sehun. Kalau untuk masalah foto yang ada di ponsel Luhan, dia emank menyimpannya karena rasa cinta nya. Untuk HunBaek tetap bakalan ada, tapi disini bakalan di dominasi ChanBaek karena mereka main pairnya.

**~SHINeexo: **Yah, maklum lah kalau Chanyeol serakah pula nya kedua nya mau aja ma dia. Untuk Kai bakalan tahu rencana nya ntar aja yah.

**~Neli Amelia: **Main pair tetap ChanBaek sesuai vote dulu, yah walalupun bakalan tetap ada moment HunBaek nya. Kalau itu masih di rahasia kan ya. Ahahahaha, ya benar banget mereka terjebak di dua hati. Sedikit bocoran sih sebenarnya di chap ini apa rencana Kai, maaf eonni belum bisa fast update.

**~Young Demin: **Ahahhaha, maaf jika mengecewakan. Tapi tenang aja, disini Baek gak bakalan sepenuh nya kembali pada Chanyeol karena pemikan kita sama. Tenang masih banyak kejutan menanti di depan, jadi jangan kecewa dulu ne.

**~KT CB: **Wah, masa sih? Padahal ada juga lah tampang jaha nya si Baek kalo lagi natap sinis tanpa senyum. Kalau Kai kan mank jahat, nama nya juga iblis mana pernah menguntungkan umat manusia.

**~Dianahyorie1: **Ahahaha, gak papa kok. Kalau gitu belajar sabar mulai sekarang ne?

**~Narsih Hamdan: **Ahahahaha, ya benar. Tambah penasaran? Kalau gitu terus ikuti dan review ne? /modus/ plak.

**~Parkbaekyoda: **Benarkah kaya ngisi TTS? Kalau gitu berarti baca ff ini makin pintar donk.

**~Nenehcabill: **Weleh-weleh, sabar yo nduk /nyengir/ wah kalau itu sih semua udah di atur ma pikiran Yue yang absurd ini. Kelemahan baby Baekki itu kayanya dirimu lah /wink/ Andwee, kalau mereka di mutilasi siapa yang bakalan maen di ff ini? Ha, setuju untuk kalimat terakhir.

**~ChanBaekLuv: **Wuahahahha, selamat anda adalah orang yang kesekian kali nya yang salah tebak. Jangan syok dulu ntar susah loh kembali nya dari alam sana (?)

**~Ikki Ka Jung99: **Ya donk, kan bosan juga maen tebak-tebakan mulu. Kesel nya jangan lama-lama kita juga harus punya rasa prikereadersan untuk mereka.

**~SeongiByun: **Ahahaha, iya otak nya mesti muter ekstra untuk baca ff ini. Untuk ChanLu gak bakalan lama kok, tenang aja ok! Ending nya masih di rahasia kn tp untuk petunjuk silahkan liat genre nya ya biar gak salah sangka lagi.

**~YOONA: **Wokeh, ini adalah korban selanjut nya dari salah tebak cast dalam ff ini. Maklum lah tugas Kai kan emang menyesatkan umat manusia, salah maksud nya tugas para iblis. Kalau untuk setelah balas dendam masih di rahasia kan yah, tapi tenang tetap bakalan ada kejutan kok untuk ending. Biar gak salah tebak silahkan liat aja genre nya yah.

**~Tania3424: **Ok, ada lagi yang salah tebak karena cast nya.

**~Kim Chan Min: **Hay juga, kangen ma eonni atau ma ff nya? /todong pisang/ Luhan mank udah gitu karena kontrak nya ma eonni disini. Untuk ending tetap ChanBaek kok jadi gak usah takut. Ahahahha, ya udah silahkan pergi ke jamban terdekat untuk merenung sepuas nya mana tahu dapat pencerahan. Serius nih cinta ma Chanyeol? Kalo gitu mau ikut jadi OC dalam ff project baru eonni? Karena di sana nanti bakalan butuh banyak banget OC untuk Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol dan juga Kris. Bagi readers-nim yang lain mau ikutan jg gak papa, di terima dengan kertas terbuka.

.

.

.

.

Adakah diantara readers semua yang maein RP?

Jika ada dan mau nambah teman silahkan invite Yue di

BBM, Pin: 7581BFDE

.

.

.

Mind to RnR ?

~Yue m00nlight~


End file.
